


【翻譯】The Secret Bonds of a Monstrous Soul

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Because Have You Met Me, Body Horror, Character Development, Fail sex, Feels, Friendship, It's confusing, Lust, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, To become an agent you pull a supernatural creature into your soul, and is now a large world, and the supernatural, and turned on, but nothing makes me happier than blending the Kingsman with magic, merlin is squicked, post the first movie, secret agents with secrets, struggle with changes, was supposed to be 2k of tentacle porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 當你被宣告成為一名金士曼時，梅林會讓你進到一個房間。你要獨自進入，然後一切再也不同，一個神秘的生物綁定於你的靈魂。你將變得更強壯一些、更快一些、也更容易自癒，並且在有迫切需要的時候，你可以召喚那被置於你體內的生物，來拯救自己，去拯救他人。但你必須小心謹慎，若你讓它們出來的太多，那你將無法以原先的模樣回家，如果還有辦法回家的話。沒人能知道居住於你體內的是什麼生物。那會在你的檔案中但被封存著，除非遇到真正迫切的情況。就連梅林都不知道他底下的探員們體內是什麼。伊格西不知道這到底算是有史以來最棒的還是最糟的事。不過他希望他能跟誰聊聊擁有觸手到底正不正常。他有好多的事希望能與梅林說。他太忙著希望他能說，那還要花上好長一段時間去發現梅林也在渴求一樣的事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Bonds of a Monstrous Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988649) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



 

「你想要我做什麼？」伊格西問。

「進到那房間去，」梅林平淡地回答。

「你看見蘿西了嗎？」伊格西怒道。「看看她。你想要我們拯救他媽的世界而你讓她崩潰了。現在你還要我也進去那裡面？」伊格西脫下自己的連帽衫，披到坐在地上的顫抖著不時作嘔的蘿西身上。他見過她訓練時的模樣，沒有什麼能擊倒她，但他現在都開始擔心她會不會把脊椎給抖成兩半了。「你他媽的到底對她做了什麼？」

「我什麼也沒做，」梅林說。「而如果我們想要擊敗范倫坦，你就需要進到那裡頭去，然後祈禱那房間會接受你。」

「否則？」

「否則我和蘿西就要自己去了。」

「操你的，我不用進去那也能幫忙。」

「我不…...」梅林一臉痛苦。「伊格西，我不知道我們是否能夠辦得到。」他看著自己的手寫板，然後看向那扇黑色的門。不像是人們會預期在地下室中看見的，而是像是在主樓層的門。如果它不是黑色的，幾乎能說是毫無特色。「伊格西，你應當屬於圓桌。」

「失敗了，」伊格西說。

「你沒有，」梅林反駁。

「梅林，我他媽的失敗了。我沒通過測試，我讓哈利失望，然後現在看起來我也差不多要失去這他媽的世界了。」

「如果我可以的話我會自己進去，我願意承受那個，但我不能，」梅林說。「但你可以。你能說服那個房間，說服它你做得到。」

「你說的好像那房間是活著的。」

「它是，」蘿西粗喘著說道。她抬頭看向他們，搖搖晃晃地站了起來。「梅林，那房間是活的。」

「我知道，」他輕聲說。他將她拉進一個擁抱。「進到那裡頭前的你很強大。」

「但現在變得更強大了，」她說，他點點頭。

「我不是圓桌的一員。」

「我於此給予你加拉哈德之名，」梅林越過蘿西的頭頂說。「我於這面臨重大威脅之時認定你。你，伊格西安文，擁有純潔之心、純潔之靈魂，當屬圓桌。」梅林朝他低下頭，而通往那房間的門自行開啟了。

「好吧，一點都不恐怖蛤，」伊格西指著。他看向蘿西。「小蘿......」

「我們快要沒時間了，」她說。「那超嚇人但也......我無法形容。」

伊格西看向他們，再看向那房間。他能看到的就只是一間普通的客廳。或許這一切都只是裝模作樣，但選在這種時間搞惡作劇實在挺蠢。

「蘿西，在這等他，我要去把飛機準備好，」梅林解釋。他放開她後走向伊格西，伸手放到他肩上。「在那裡面保持真實，你就會沒事的。」

「我不知道那是什麼意思，」伊格西悄聲說。

「不，你知道，」梅林捏捏他的肩膀後從走廊跑著離開了。

蘿西走到他身前。「你也屬於圓桌。」

「你的眼睛在發光，」伊格西說。她閉起雙眼，幾個呼吸過後，當她再睜開眼時它們已回復正常。「我猜我要讓不管是什麼的在你裡面的那玩意也進到我體內了。是啊，超棒的一天。」

「不會是我體內那個的，相信我。」

「在你裡頭的是什麼？」伊格西好奇的問。

她張開嘴，但想說的字句無法成型。她清清喉嚨又試了一次，但就是說不出來。「我不能告訴你，」她意識到。

「或許要等到我也有怪物或不管啥東西上身。」伊格西轉身走進房間，門在他身後闔上。那真的只是一間普通的客廳。靠背椅、壁爐、讓人望向無限虛空的窗戶、書本與浮誇的花瓶們。他不想承認那個無限的虛空，老天啊反正所有的郊外庭院對他來說也都是那副模樣。

當整個房間似乎都在咯咯笑時那更難被忽視了。這他媽的夭壽恐怖。

「哈囉？」伊格西大聲說。

_哈囉_

「你是誰？」

_你是誰_

「我是伊格西嗯，我想剛剛梅林讓我是加拉哈德了，」伊格西說。他四處張望，而每一次地轉身都有家具融解消失，房裡越發空曠。他想要閉上眼但他不敢。

_我是伊格西嗯，我想剛剛梅林讓我是加拉哈德了_

「這他媽的怎麼一回事？」

_這他媽的怎麼一回事？_

伊格西從喉嚨深處咕噥了一聲。所有的東西都消失了，只剩一把維多莉亞靠背椅。「才不要坐到那東西上呢，」他大聲說。「我才不會把我的屁股放進那張醜到爆的椅子裡去給那該死的把我人生操爆的宇宙多操幾下。」咯咯聲再次響起，那椅子變成了一張簡單的餐椅。「好多了，」他說著坐了下來，粗暴大力地，絕望地想表達出挑釁。「所以現在呢？」

_所以現在呢_

「真的要這樣？」伊格西大吼。

_真的要這樣_

「你他媽想要我做什麼？」

_你他媽想要我做什麼？_

伊格西正準備破口大罵，但停下了。梅林要他真實。不管那是什麼意思。「拜託，拜託就做你要做的不管什麼事吧。對我做。」

_為什麼_

好吧這不一樣了。

「我不知道，」伊格西低聲說。他低頭看著腳底下的虛無，這應該要嚇壞他的，但卻沒有。「我被拒絕了。你讓蘿西進來過，你知道她比我好上多少。但是梅林需要我的幫忙。蘿西需要我的幫忙。」伊格西沈默。「而且－」他說不下去。

_你用一個那麼小的字裝著那麼多_

「我身體裡裝著宇宙，」伊格西回答。「我爸曾這麼說過。他說我們所有人裡都裝著宇宙，無限可能。」

_深度。你沒擁有宇宙，你擁有深度_

「聽著，不管你要給我什麼，你都可以在這之後拿回去。如果那麼做需要殺了我的話那也可以，只要黛西能安全，好嗎？不管你想要我的什麼都拿去。不管梅林好像看到我擁有什麼有價值的東西，都是你的了，在我們能為她保護這世界之後。」

_我喜歡你。我們喜歡你_

「真不想冒犯你，但那真他媽恐怖。」伊格西抬起頭看著虛無的一點，然後發現一片虛無。一切都在移動而有什麼正朝他接近著。

_你已被選中_

「那是好事嗎？」

_那是好事嗎_

「我該做什麼？」

**我該做什麼**

那是個完全不同的嗓音，不是那個小小的開心的把他嚇尿的聲音。這個較為低沈且失真，像是你在水底聽見的，或是從遠方傳來的聲音。他看向四周，但只能看出一個巨大的輪廓，並感覺到似乎有水拍到自己腳上。

**他擁有足夠的深度令我生存**

「我有嗎？」

**用肯定的語氣說**

伊格西閉上眼睛。「我有，」他堅定地說。他感覺被撕扯開來又感覺變得完整。世界與銀河淌流進到他體內然後離開，將他的靈魂掏空。沒有將他擴展出多的空間。下個瞬間他意識到在自己的腦海中、心臟裡，他不再是獨自一人。但那東西沈默著，只發出微小的嗡鳴，僅是一個存在。一道位於靈魂中的白噪音。「接下來呢？」

_接下來呢_

「我猜我要去拯救這他媽的世界了蛤？然後我回來把這還給你們？如果我成功了的話？」

**加拉哈德，我們必須動身了**

那些字句就在他的腦殼中，那很疼。又是那個水底深處的聲音，但他能聽得清楚。它推搡著他的思緒，而他推了回去。

**我喜歡你**

「還是很恐怖，」他說。「呃謝謝？」

_呃不客氣_

伊格西笑了出來，然後在眨眼之間，那又是個普通的客廳了。他不像蘿西抖得那麼厲害，但感覺也不太好。他跌跌撞撞地爬上飛機然後摔進椅子裡。「好了，告訴我吧小蘿，」飛機起飛時他說，梅林人在前頭，與他們之間隔了扇金屬門。

「我有－」但再一次地，那些字句在她的喉間哽住。

「我有－」他嘗試，但也一樣。「喂，等等，我根本不知道自己體內是什麼，你們是故意這麼做好讓我什麼都沒法說嗎？拜託老兄，」他說。

「我知道我擁有誰，而那讓我超害怕，」蘿西說。

**她是應該要害怕，** 那聲音在他腦海中低語。

「我應該要害怕嗎？」伊格西問。蘿西只是聳聳肩。

伊格西看見崩解中的船隻，在海浪擊打間碎裂開來。不，是被觸手們弄碎的，被拖進水中，被拖進不可思議的嘴中。深藏在冰冷，深藏在水中。深處的危險。潛藏的，無止盡的深處。

**你如我摯愛的海洋一般地深。他們會在我們之前倒下，我們會擊碎他們。**

操他的狗屎，我體內是克拉肯(Kraken)，當那些畫面在他眼後浮出時伊格西明白了。「噢操，沒錯我嚇爆，」他對蘿西說。「媽的我們身上到底發生什麼事？」

「我不知道，」她說。

他們陷入沈默，直到梅林讓飛機落地，他們準備好讓蘿西前往太空。當他與梅林飛往那山中碉堡時他不得不問。「我知道你不能說你體內有什麼，但你也會怕它嗎？」伊格西問。

「我跟你說過了，伊格西，我只是個員工，我不被允許進入那房間。我沒資格。」

「你當然有，梅林，」伊格西反駁。「如果要說誰應該擁有嚇人的超級力量，那都應該是你。我有得到嚇人的超級力量嗎？」

「你現在變得更強了，但沒有。除非你讓它們出來。但那不會是個好主意。」

「梅林，你應該要能進去那房間的。沒人比你更好。」

「有很多的人比我更好，」梅林說，而伊格西沒注意到當梅林是看著他說的。

梅林說的沒錯，伊格西變得更快了一些，更強壯了一些，在他戰鬥時，他的狂暴觸及到以往沒到達過的深處。

當一切結束之後，他腦中的低沈嗓音歡騰著。 **我們把他們都擊碎了。他們在我們身前碎裂。**

「是啊，」他說。他回到公主那將她放出，然後他們載她到最近的一座城市。他太想吐了沒辦法開操。等他們回到大宅，伊格西找到一間空房想要直接倒進床裡，但他腦子裡有著推搡。那個推搡在這個時候很合理。他走進浴室打開水，水柱淋下，用著他能忍受的最高溫度洗去血漬與疼痛。

他靠在牆上，在低頭看向水龍頭時注意到了一條幾乎但不完全幽體狀的觸手從他胸口浮現，把水的溫度給調低了。

**黑暗乃是冰冷，我們喜歡冰冷。**

「操你的，我們喜歡熱的，」伊格西說著把水溫重新調高，只是沒像剛才那麼燙了。他突然意識到剛剛都發生了些什麼。「什麼鬼？」他問，但沒有回答。住到了他體內的克拉肯似乎正噘著嘴，為著洗澡水的水溫過高而不是他喜歡的。「真他媽的不敢相信，」伊格西咕噥。他關掉水，沒費心把自己擦乾，直接走到床邊摔了進去。或許等到早上它就會離開了。

他夢見破碎的船隻與破碎的人們。

伊格西能感覺到身為比他所能理解的都還要大的巨大時是什麼感覺，能感覺到在能壓毀一名人類的水底深處時是什麼感覺。而那感覺起來像是家。

當他醒來時，那存在依然在他腦中。

伊格西猜他真的是名金士曼了。

那念頭比有隻怪物住在他靈魂中還要可怕。

他起床前去尋找梅林，去搞明白接下來該怎麼辦。他有預感，他有好多東西要學。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

「梅林？」伊格西敲敲他的門。「我想請你幫個忙。」

梅林從椅子裡轉過身。「好啊，」他輕鬆地答道。

「我需要回到那房間裡去。」伊格西試著不讓他看見自己的雙手正在顫抖。「我差不多是跟它說了，當我們回來後，我會回到那裡頭去，它們就能殺了我或隨便要做什麼，因為我不該擁有這個的。所以，呃，你必須讓我進去。」

「那房間的門沒有上鎖，」梅林說。

「我找不到它，」伊格西說。「我知道它應該在哪，但每一次我走到那門廊底端，我就是找不到那個房間。」他看著梅林。「幫幫我？」

梅林點點頭站了起來，他們一起上樓後梅林再次將他帶到那房間前。「那裡頭不會發生你所預期的事的。」

「這不是那個房間，」伊格西說。「它應該是在這大宅的另一側。」

「是嗎？」梅林問。他皺著眉看向那扇黑色的門。「不，這就是那個房間，就待在它一直都在的這個地方。」

「不，它是在另一頭，而且等等，我們現在是在三樓，梅林。它原本不是在三樓的。」伊格西很確定這點。「什麼鬼？」

「那房間就在那房間所在的地方，」過了一會後梅林開口。他看向那扇門，只是聳了聳肩。

「才不咧。跟我來，」伊格西大步走下樓，「你在這等等。」他跑上樓然後又跑了下來。「那房間他媽的不在那梅林。」

「它當然不在，」梅林奇怪地看了他一眼。「你為什麼要去三樓找它？」

「因為不到五分鐘之前你帶我去的，黑色的門就在那！」伊格西認真思考自己腦袋是不是壞了。

**嘻嘻嘻**

噢太好了，他體內的那玩意正在笑他。他很有可能要在進到那房間裡後一命嗚呼而那隻該死的克拉肯正在笑他。

「來吧伊格西，這邊。」這次梅林帶著他到了一個位在廚房旁的一個小小空間，而當然了，黑色的門就在那。

「它原本不在這，」伊格西沒有要尖叫。才沒有。

「這房間一直都是在這，」梅林說。

「你剛剛才這麼說，而你看看它移動了，」伊格西瘋狂地揮舞著雙手。「它是個會移動的房間。」

「伊格西，房間才不會移動，房間就是房間。」

伊格西認真考慮著要不要一把掐死梅林，但他意識到那男人沒有在開他的玩笑。梅林沒有在跟他胡扯。「好吧，等等，」伊格西說著將梅林拖進廚房。他默默數到十，然後重新將梅林拖出。「梅林，我需要去那房間。拜託。」他讓自己的語調平靜，對於那房間再次不處於原本的位置沒提起任何一個字。

「好啊，」梅林說。「你要吃甜點嗎，這是為什麼我們先繞路到這？」

「是啊，但可以等等再吃。」

梅林只是聳聳肩，然後他們下到了地下室，而那扇黑色的們就在梅林辦公室的對面。「喏，就像平常一樣在那。為什麼你明明要經過它才會到我辦公室卻跟我說找不到我真搞不懂。現在我能回去工作了嗎？」

伊格西沒將雙眼從那扇門上移開。「當然，謝啦梅林。」

梅林沒說什麼，只是回到自己的辦公室去了。伊格西連眼皮都不敢眨一下，他不想要那房間再次消失，而他很確定如果必需又一次帶伊格西去找那扇門，梅林將會史詩級地暴怒一場。

「所以，你這混帳，接下來又要怎樣？」伊格西喃喃自語道。

 **嘻嘻嘻** ，那位在水底深處的笑聲再次迴盪在他腦海中。

伊格西深呼吸了幾次後打開門。那就只是個房間，就像上次那樣，只是這次顯然是間辦公室。放著電腦的辦公桌、有著補丁的椅子、書櫃、淹滿水的地板，你知道那標配的。「哈囉？」他大聲喊道。那水升到了他的腳踝，而他體內的生物哼鳴著。「哈囉？」當水升到膝蓋時他又喊了一次。水上升的很快，且是那麼冰冷，到處都沒有回應，但他猜它們是不會回應了。「謝謝，為了這力量？黛西安全了，就像我所希望的。所以我猜？」當水升到胸口時他沒試圖踢水或是游開。「我猜，我向你們道謝，並把暫時交給我的這個還給你們。」他點點頭，水淹過了肩膀。「我接受接下來發生的不管什麼事，」伊格西說完閉上雙眼，徹底被水給吞沒。從受過的訓練裡他知道，很快地他就會感受到灼熱的壓力。他會尖叫著猛力擺動四肢身體，然後一切就會結束。

他睜開眼，以為會看見漂浮的紙張，看見辦公室，在上次的經驗過後他怎麼還預期會看到那些他也不知道。好暗。房間的燈本來是開著的，但現在的黑暗是他所無法理解的。就算處於一片漆黑，雙眼被遮起，也都不曾如此黑暗。

他的肺還沒開始燒灼。

**呼吸**

他張開嘴，水流沖進他的體內，而那感覺很棒。水淹沒了他的肺，然後沖刷著離開。四周不是黑色的，也不暗，他剛剛怎麼會那麼認為呢？這水是那麼清澈。他在水中慢慢地轉過身，能夠看見船隻們，斷成兩半的古老船隻、骷髏、四散的黃金。一起圍成了一個圓，一個巨大的空地位在當中。他向下往沙子游去，躺了下來。好舒服。完美地承托著他，這麼說似乎很瘋狂，因為那差不多有幾個街區的大小。但那感覺如小窩般舒適。

伊格西仰躺著，看著上方晃動著的水面。他們在好深好深的地方，太陽只能存在於想像。他抬起雙手，看著手指在水中移動。

**他們會在我們身前破碎**

「我以為......」伊格西不知道自己是如何在水底說話的。「我不知道我以為什麼。」

_你屬於圓桌_

「幾乎，」伊格西喃喃道。「只是因為警急情況。只是因為哈利死了。」而那從宇宙角落發出的詭異咯咯笑聲再次響起。「一個好人死了就那麼好笑？」

_加拉哈德不是個好人_

「是他最棒的，」伊格西駁斥。

_那跟好不一樣_

「反正也不重要了不是嗎？」伊格西問。

_反正也不重要了不是_

「別又來了，」伊格西呻吟。

_別又來了_

 

「我屬於圓桌，那又如何？」伊格西把手埋入沙中，他的皮膚感覺搔癢，這能阻止他抓撓自己。

_那又如何_

「那聽起來似乎一切都......成定局，」伊格西說，「不是嗎？」

_不是嗎_

「對哈利來說是，」伊格西說。「對切斯特是。操他媽的我連那混蛋體內是什麼東西都不想知道。」

**扭曲。錯誤。難以相容。不像我們**

「哇喔這是說我們很適合嗎，」伊格西說。那陣瘙癢爬滿了全身肌膚。抓一下，只要抓一下就好，沒事的。「那哈利呢，之前在他體內的是什麼？」他將一隻手從沙裡抽出，探入衣服底下放到肚子上。他不會抓的。他不會。

_現在。現在在哈利體內_

那回答太過令伊格西震驚，令他的手指深陷進腹中，血肉撕扯開來而觸手們傾洩而出，感覺就像他整個人從裡頭向外翻了出來，他在克拉肯體內，而不是克拉肯在他體內。他搞不懂那滑行過那些船隻與破碎歷史的東西是怎麼裝進他體內的。

**你比海洋還要深**

伊格西覺得自己好像看見了一絲太陽的光芒，他專注著。「這是我的命運，直到死亡，是嗎？我永遠沒法把這交還的對吧？」

**我的**

_我們的_

伊格西歪歪頭，克拉肯往上一推，大力地踢著水，最後他的肺終於開始在他往前時灼痛了起來。他大聲尖叫，徹底乾燥地站在辦公室中央，所有東西都完美地待在原位。「這太瘋狂了。」

**是的**

他拉起衣服，瞪著自己光滑的肚皮，那上頭沒有一絲疤痕，他鬆了口氣。那片肌膚起伏了一會，似乎有什麼在底下游動。他大力地拍了幾下肚子。「停下，不然我每一次都用超燙的水洗澡。」那片肌膚變回往常的模樣。他都準備要好好說他體內的生物一頓別再表現得那麼嚇人時，他的大腦終於完全接收了剛剛發生的事。「噢我的老天，」他低語著，跌跌撞撞了一會後才成功讓自己筆直往門把走去。他越過走廊，完全忘了敲門。「梅林，」他粗喘著，彷彿仍吸不到一口空氣。

「伊格西，發生什麼事了？」梅林及忙跑了過來。「你凍壞了。」那小子的肌膚如冰塊般寒冷。

「我剛剛待的地方也會讓你變這樣的，」伊格西說。「但那不是重點。梅林。梅林，哈利還活著，」伊格西抬頭看向梅林。「梅林，他還活著。」

梅林一臉同情地看著他，然後走向櫥櫃拿出一條毯子。他用毯子將伊格西包起來。「我很抱歉，小子，我很抱歉，但他的訊號沒了。我看見......我看著那一切發生的。」

「他的另一半沒有回到虛無，」伊格西告訴他。

「另一半？」梅林從沒聽過那個稱呼。

「我......」伊格西搖搖頭。「我不知道我為什麼會那麼說。但那不重要，那很清楚。哈利的沒有回來。那表示，那表示他還活著。至少還有一點點活著，因為如果他死了，它們就不會告訴我那現在在哈利體內。不是曾經，是現在。」伊格西希望梅林能相信他。「拜託，梅林。他還活著。」

梅林走回自己電腦前，開始輸入些什麼。「這要花點時間。」

「這是條舒服的毯子，」伊格西說著走到一旁，坐進角落的椅子裡。他看著梅林用著他從來不知道人類能辦到的速度打著字；光是看著就讓他的手指都痛了起來。最後他的喉嚨開始發乾，他想喝點水。「梅林，這裡有什麼喝的嗎？」梅林揮了下手，伊格西看見一台位在牆角的小冰箱。他站起來走了過去，但在他到達之前，一條觸手從他肚子裡滑出，不是完全的實體，但也並非幻影，然後那玩意打開了冰箱。

**嗯～～～～**

伊格西急忙把自己擋到那玩意和梅林之間。他一巴掌把那條觸手從水瓶上拍開，它慢吞吞地爬回到伊格西體內。晚點，等晚點他會有時間好好被那玩意嚇壞的，但現在沒空。他喝下那讓他牙齒凍的發疼，讓那隻克拉肯開心的暈乎乎的冰水。他坐回椅子裡，而那打字的速度在慢下來了一會之後居然變得更快了。

「找到你了，」梅林說。

「梅林？」

「一個古老的名字，一個我幾乎忘記的代號。看，在肯塔基。」梅林看向伊格西。「他活著。」他多敲打了幾下鍵盤。「帕西佛會前去評估，然後將他接回。」

「為什麼不是我們去？」

「因為他人已經在北美了，他去快的多，」梅林說。「幾小時後我們就會收到消息。」

伊格西點點頭。接下來的時間會過得超級慢的。「嘿梅林，那扇黑色的門，現在在哪？不用帶我去，告訴我就好。」

「閣樓，就在它一直都在的地方。」

伊格西點頭。「房間就在它所在的地方，是吧？」

「正是如此。」

當梅林工作時伊格西在椅子上打盹，然後消息傳了回來。帕西佛會在三天內將哈利帶回。梅林要伊格西上樓去休息，伊格西試著反駁說他很好，但梅林與克拉肯同時對他發出不滿的咕噥，終於讓他上樓去找張床。他脫到只剩條內褲後躺了下來。他把手放到了肚子上，放在他在水底時挖開的位置。一條觸手，不是伸出而是直接出現在那，捲在他的手腕上。

伊格西意識到那是一個擁抱，或是說幾乎是個擁抱。「所以你跟我蛤？」

**我喜歡你**

「等到某個時候我們會搞清楚我對你是什麼感覺。」伊格西打著呵欠，觸手伸了出來把毯子蓋到他身上。「哈利要回來了，」他說。

克拉肯沒有回答，而伊格西睡著了，夢見世界底部的幽暗。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

「嘿，哈利？」在幫忙對方進行早晨復健時伊格西開口。他們接回哈利後已過了兩個禮拜，伊格西盡可能的花時間與他相處。所有人對他的回歸都很興奮，然而回歸圓桌並不足夠。探員間全都默認了一旦他通過所有的規程，他們就能擺脫那個從MI6來的亞瑟。雖然當伊格西仔細回想時，意識到在他的第一次盛大的表明現在由我掌控一切的會議後就沒有人有見過那男人了。感覺就只有梅林讓一切運行，徒留那間空著的辦公室。等晚點他必須去研究下這事。一聲輕咳讓他注意到哈利還在等著伊格西要問的不管什麼問題。「噢對，所以我知道你不能說你的另一半是什麼，但就，那會讓你害怕嗎？那是什麼樣的？」

哈利仔細想了想。「會又不會，」最後他說。那些字句有含糊，但他的語言治療進度比他的物理治療更超前。「在我體內的......我現在已經習慣了，但在每一次完全將它放出時都會感到新的恐懼。」

「我們不該那麼做，梅林說的。」

「是啊我們一週不該喝超過兩杯的酒，不該看太多的電視，又或是不該在度假時抽一根上好的雪茄，」哈利說。「給予棲息於你體內的東西太多權力是不明智的選擇，但我不能說我從沒有過把方向盤讓給他甚至由他開口。」

「他會跟你說話嗎？」伊格西幫著哈利離開健身腳踏車，接著往槓鈴們走去。

「在絕對需要的時候，否則那就只是......腦袋後方的雜音。」哈利看向伊格西。「它們不是我們的朋友，它們是造成巨大苦痛與破壞的生物。」

「我知道，」伊格西飛快地答道，「但是－」

「沒有但是，伊格西，我或許比其他人更常放出我的，但別因此誤會你可以與其成為夥伴。一旦找到機會，它們就會大舉肆虐為這世界帶來破壞。」

**我會把一切都給淹了**

_不你不會，_ 伊格西想了回去， _把一切都淹了你就失去把東西擊碎成一片片的樂趣了。_

**……我會把一切的三分之二淹了**

_瞧，你懂嘛，_ 伊格西暗笑著。

「伊格西？」

「當然，哈利，」伊格西回答。「不會跟我的怪物做朋友的。」

哈利有些擔憂。「我的建議是你必須小心。在我們體內的東西？它們不是光明的生物。」

「那操他的是事實沒錯，」伊格西同意。「現在來做二頭肌彎舉。」

哈利哼了一聲，但他們做完所有訓練。當他們進到淋浴間時，哈利把水開到燙死人的溫度，而當伊格西開始把自己的也轉到一樣的高溫時他腦子裡響起不滿的抱怨，於是他調回溫水。抱怨聲持續著但他無視了。那玩意一天到晚在抱怨。

**冷水比較好**

_沒在追求讓我的卵蛋縮回身體裡喔謝謝_

**你是說在你那條小不拉嘰的主觸手後面的那對圓圓的觸手嗎**

_操你的，我的老二才不小，_ 伊格西想。他低頭看去，一條不怎麼透明的觸手戳向他的陰莖。「喂！」他大聲喊道。非常地大聲。

「伊格西？」哈利擔心地問道。

感謝基督每一支淋浴頭都有三面牆組成隔間。伊格西掐住觸手直到它消失回自己體內。「抱歉哈利，肩膀轉起來感覺不太對勁。」

哈利朝他點了下頭。「我是膝蓋，」他同情地說。「好處是我能事先知道會有影響任務的臨時降雨。」

「真方便，」伊格西說，兩人都洗好了澡。「我需要去跟梅林談點事，你有語言治療。」

「吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮，」哈利說，那只有一點的含糊。

「很順利嘛老哈(Haz)，」伊格西說，為對方感到高興。

「我不要當亞瑟，我想要出任務，」哈利咕噥。

「當然了，哈利，沒人計劃要讓你作主的。」伊格西在哈利瞪他時偷笑。

**他體內的永遠不該做主。瘋狂。**

_所以說他體內的是什麼？_ 前往梅林辦公室的路上他想。當克拉肯陷入沈默時他一點都不驚訝。他敲響梅林的門。「在忙嗎？」

「接下來的十五分鐘，是的在忙，」梅林說，向椅子揮了揮手。伊格西走過去坐了下來，看著梅林的手指們飛舞。他越來越沈迷於觀看梅林打字。那又一次地幾乎化為一片殘影，他思考著那些手指是如何移動的，怎麼可以看起來幾乎沒有骨頭但又如此鋒利。那一定是魔法。他沒注意到十五分鐘就這樣過去了，直到梅林轉過身看著他。「你需要什麼嗎加拉哈德？」

「黑色門的房間在哪？」他問，就像他每一次見到梅林時都會問的。

梅林不懂為什麼伊格西永遠記不住那房間的位置，但他也是梅林所知的唯一一個曾二度進入那房間的探員。「三樓，圖書室旁，就如往常。你想再進去一次？」

「不是今天，」伊格西說。「我們不能說出我們另一半的名字，就算是擁有他們的彼此。為什麼？」

「名諱帶著強大的力量，」思考了一會後梅林回道。「於是訂出了最好隱藏你體內存在的規定。除非必要不得說出。」

伊格西傾身向前。「規定。不是由那房間訂出的。」

梅林看著他。「也不是我，伊格西，我只遵從那些規則。」

「這麼說來，對你有不同的規則嗎？」

「我只是個微不足道的後勤人員。」

「那房間在哪，梅林？」

「三樓，西側，」梅林說。「為什麼問？」

「沒什麼，」伊格西說。「當人死去後我們會知道曾在他體內的是什麼嗎？」

梅林搖搖頭。「不會。」

「有誰......你擔心我們被另一半接管控制，擔心他們被放出。有發生過那種事嗎？」

「有過一次，」梅林說。

**三次**

「你在騙我，」伊格西說。

「沒有，」梅林回道，他向後躺回椅子裡。「我沒理由對你說謊。那只發生過一次，在六零年代。那是...那太......」梅林找不到適合的字眼。

**美麗**

「報告內容有那麼糟嗎？」伊格西問。

「報告？」梅林一臉困惑。

「我靠難不成有影片？」伊格西問。「操，你們一定花了很大力氣想辦法遮掩那一切。」

「我看見的，伊格西，」梅林說。「那太嚇人了，只有火光與破壞，以及絕望。感覺世界就要毀滅。」

「在影片裡看到的，」伊格西追問。

「不，我就在那。」

「老兄，六零年代耶，你那時候還沒幾歲吧？」伊格西看著他。「除非你保養得非常非常非常好。」

「我五十一歲，」梅林說。

「所以你怎麼能親眼見到？」

梅林陷入茫然。「我就是看到了。」

「但是－」伊格西不懂。

**別再逼他了**

「梅林？」看起來梅林正陷入越來越強烈的頭痛。「你還好嗎？」

「我是悖論，」梅林回應；伊格西懷疑那男人根本不知道自己正在說話。

「不，你是梅林，是我的朋友，」伊格西告訴他，當對方的眉頭不再深鎖時他鬆了口氣。「梅林，如果我們體內的存在是友善的呢？」

「別信任它們，」梅林立刻回答。「記住，它們是本質，是承諾。你才是真實的存在。」

「當然，記住了，」伊格西說。「別工作的太辛苦了。」

「我不用睡覺，沒事的，」梅林說完回到他的鍵盤上。

「梅林，那房間在哪？」

「往走廊底端方向，右邊第五扇門。」

伊格西大步離開他的辦公室，往走廊深處走去，而它就在那。他憤怒地撞了進去，管他什麼規矩。「操你的你們對梅林做了什麼？」他大吼。那房間徹底的空曠，除了位在正中央的一隻泰迪熊，六公尺高的泰迪熊。伊格西跑向它跳了上去，往上爬到他能直視那廉價塑膠做成的眼睛。「你他媽的對他做了什麼？」他能從那眼睛裡看見各個銀河系。但沒得到回答。「如果你們傷害他，我會摧毀你們。」

_如果你傷害他，我會摧毀你_

「操你的，」伊格西怒吼。「他不該是你們的玩具。他是我們當中最好的。」

_他不該是你們的玩具。他是我們當中最好的_

伊格西的怒氣既炙熱又冰冷，他往後拉出手臂，向前揍入其中一只眼睛。整個房間因那一拳晃動起來。當他準備送出另一拳時，好幾條觸手包裹住了他的手。

**別**

伊格西放下手臂。「他值得更好的。」

_他值得一切_

「好吧，就讓你知道一下。這泰迪熊真的太詭異了。」回應他的只有意味不明的咯咯笑聲，他往下滑回地面離開了那房間。

**每一次你回到那裡都讓我更加強壯。所以你知道的，再進去一次**

伊格西無視他回家去了。他吃著東西來回踱步，試著把線索拼到一塊，那些他與梅林沒搞懂的線索。他應該擼一發放空腦袋讓自己別再糾結那些，但自從那怪物被放進他體內後他一直沒那麼做過。他覺得那樣太詭異了。他脫光衣服爬上床，瞪了至少一小時的天花板。

**玩你那條小不拉嘰的觸手，你會感覺比較好的**

「那才不是操他的觸手，」伊格西大聲說，反正現在只有他們。

**是的它是**

「好吧，我是說那是用來操人的，但那不是觸手，而且據我所知它一點都不小，它完全有到平均值，或許還比平均大了一點。」伊格西頓住。「等等，你知道那是什麼。」

**嘻嘻嘻**

「你他媽的在耍我嗎？用那無聊的小不拉機觸手開我玩笑？」伊格西笑了起來。「古老的奇幻邪惡生物，拿我老二跟我開玩笑。」

**不邪惡，我就是我**

「是嗎？」伊格西問。「你把數百數千的人送向死亡。你熱愛擊碎人們，獨霸海洋。那不邪惡？」

**旅行中伴隨著麻煩。我就是麻煩。麻煩並非全然等於邪惡**

「我想我懂你的意思。聽起來挺耳熟，」伊格西必須承認。「我該死的超清醒。」他不覺得自己能睡得著。在他感覺到觸手沿著肚子往下方爬去時他僵住了。那應該要把他嚇壞的，關於有條觸手從他肚子裡爬出來，一條看似虛幻卻又能觸碰的到的觸手。當第二條往上游移並繞上他的手腕時事情變得更嚇人了一些，但他猜那更像一個擁抱。然後第三條出現了，待在原處磨蹭著他的肚皮。「你在做什麼？」他不得不問。

**我需要休息你的夢太吵了而且沒有水**

那條爬往下方的觸手圈住伊格西疲軟的老二。「唔嗯，老實說，我不確定它會做你想要它做的事？」他幾乎捏著嗓子說，當觸手擠壓住他時。纏繞在他手中與手腕上的那條提供了一個錨點，一處安慰，肚子上的那一條往上彈了下他的乳頭。

**想像他**

「我不......我是喜歡哈利，當然了他那麼棒，但我不那樣想他的，」伊格西說。

**別裝傻了。想像他**

伊格西閉起雙眼想著梅林。想著梅林的手指在鍵盤上飛舞的模樣，想知道它們在自己肌膚上會是什麼感覺。當那條觸手在他老二上收緊並移動起來時，他能感覺到自己開始硬了。「這發展遠超出我在pornhub上搜尋過任何的東西，」伊格西說。

**閉嘴**

這要求挺合理，於是伊格西繼續想著梅林－那男人的笑容，他的雙眼，它們在你讓他開心時有多麽溫暖。伊格西好奇在一個吻之後它們能變得多暖。那觸手的觸感有些違和，因為它應該是要滑溜溜的，但它沒有，或許是因為那更像是想像出來的東西而非實體。但他已經完全硬了，開始挺進那些觸碰。原先照顧著選中的那顆乳頭的觸手往下移去，在另一條上下擼動的同時揉捏他的雙球。「你呃......還有其他的嗎？」第四條冒了出來，伊格西握住它想著反正都到這一步了，把它放進嘴裡吸了起來。

**操～～～～**

伊格西笑了出來，但很快的一切只剩感官，肌膚上的觸碰，幾乎虛幻的附肢壓在他舌頭上的不可思議的奇異重量。僅在襲來的那個瞬間感到疼痛。雙球上的觸手移開後壓上了他的穴口，他吐出口中的那條，因那感受發出咒罵。扭動著鑽入的尖端令伊格西眼冒金星。原本被吸吮著的觸手頂了頂他的嘴，伊格西重新把它放進嘴裡，盡可能地吞入。愉悅的回饋進入令人瘋狂的迴圈，他所感覺到的，克拉肯所感覺到的，循環著放大了一切感受。伊格西大力地向上挺動著他的臀，堅持不了太久地到達了高潮。他吸吮了嘴裡的觸手最後一下，下一秒它們全回到了他的體內。他咯咯笑了起來，翻過身把自己捲成了一顆球。

「我想這就是他們警告我別與你太親近時的意思了？」他止不住地笑著，很快地就笑到喘不過氣來。

一條觸手重新出現，將毯子拉到他的身上。

**睡吧，夢小聲點**

「如果我夢見他呢？是你把他放進我腦子裡的？」

**他本來就在那了，我只是把他指了出來**

「你會停止叫我的老二小不拉嘰的觸手嗎？」伊格西打著呵欠，終於放鬆了下來。

**不會**

「你當然不會了，」伊格西輕輕笑著。「晚安吧，小克克(Krakkie)。」

**操你的**

「改天，用潤滑，」伊格西回完後睡著了，安靜地休息著。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_你確定他們看不見你嗎？_ 在大眾泳池裡，伊格西沿著水道向前游時想。他低頭往水裡看去，看見那些觸手，五條還六條吧，他也說不清，它們比他之前所見到過的都還要長，往水底旋轉盤繞。 _因為你不能被看見。_ 他轉身往回游。他已游了十五，打算游到三十。想當初克拉肯一直在哀求更多的水，於是他搞到一張有著不錯的泳池的運動中心的一日券，小克克討厭氯但喜歡水。而且這該死的是項很好的運動，有別於平時的訓練，所以他最後決定一個禮拜來一次。他已持續了一個月，而克拉肯開心得不得了。他想知道如果他真的進到海裡會發生什麼事。

對於那結果他有點害怕。

又有些著迷。

**孩子們看不見我。**

_很好，因為那可能會你知道的，把他們嚇得屁滾尿流。_

**你們的幼體好吃嗎？**

伊格西在水裡嗆了一下，然後狠狠地巴了觸手一掌。

**嘻嘻嘻嘻**

_滾吧你，_ 伊格西想，多補了一巴掌後重新游起來。克拉肯催促他往下游得更深，最好一路潛至水底，但伊格西跟無視小寶寶要求小餅乾一樣地無視了他。他游完了想要的圈數，扯了下最靠近水面的觸手，它們在抱怨聲中消失回到他的身體裡。伊格西看著泳池的另一端沒什麼動靜，於是他爬上五公尺高度的跳台。他在上頭蹦跳了幾下後做了個簡單的鐮刀式，當進到水中時他直直游到泳池的底部。克拉肯基本上就在他腦子裡發出呼嚕聲了，伊格西的肺開始感到燒灼，但他盡可能地拉長了時間。當視線開始模糊時他往水面游回。

**謝謝**

_嗯嗯。_ 伊格西快速地沖了個澡後回到大宅。他的身體自動把他帶到梅林的辦公室，然後就像他每一次進到那時都會做的：「嘿，梅林，今天過的好嗎？」

梅林給了他一個閃瞎人的笑容，讓伊格西因梅林在那麽做時的美貌踉蹌了下。當那笑容褪去時他也回復到平常的模樣，但伊格西意識到就算是平常的模樣還是很好看。「伊格西，超級好消息。」

「鮑斯(Bors)把所有武器完好無缺的帶回來了？」

梅林哼了一聲。「我是說消息，不是說奇蹟。」

「直接告訴我吧，」伊格西說。「什麼事讓你開心的暈乎乎的。」

「今天，哈利被宣告可重回職務了。那代表我作為梅林可以召集正式會議，舉辦投票讓他成為亞瑟。」

伊格西發現自己的臉上也掛上了大大的笑容。「太好了！」

「是啊，」梅林同意。「一定會很棒的。」

**不**

伊格西無視了那個。「什麼時候？」

「七十二小時，」梅林說，「需要給所有人時間過來。這不是那種可以只有影像參與的會議。所有人都必須參與亞瑟的投票。」

**不能是他**

「哈利終於接受這主意了？」伊格西問。

「是啊，」梅林幾乎要蹦噠起來了。

「我知道我為什麼會想要讓他當老大，但你為什麼想讓他當老大？」伊格西必須承認自己真的很好奇這問題的答案。

梅林走了過來，雙手重重地放到伊格西肩上後捏了捏。他的雙眼充滿誠摯的光芒。「因為那樣他的外勤就會減少八成，也就是搞死我的機會減少八成。」

伊格西笑到差點滾到地上去。「噢我的天，這是你有史以來說過最梅林的話了。」他必須坐到椅子上，他笑得太累了。「你想讓他當家好讓他找你別找你麻煩？這合理嗎？」

「鑒於我剩沒幾根頭髮能再被煩少了，那非常合理，」梅林回道。「他會認真對待這工作，但會是用讓我能真正做我的工作的方式。我們從MI6之類帶來的那傢伙讓我綁手綁腳的。哈利會讓我玩那些雷射。」

克拉肯差不多已經在伊格西腦子裡放聲尖叫了，伊格西盡了全力去忽視那噪音。「哈利帶我進來的，他是個好導師，他也會是個好亞瑟。」

「不，他會是個糟糕的亞瑟，但會是我們所需要的方式來糟糕，」梅林說。

**不能是他，不能是那瘋狂**

「嘿，梅林，當我們改變工作職務時體內的生物會一起更換嗎？」伊格西問。「我是說，原本適合外勤的會適合掌控一切嗎？」

**不適合**

「你無法改變你所攜帶的，」梅林說，「那會跟隨直至你的死亡。」

「但那房間－」

「伊格西，你知道那房間不是活的，那只是個房間。那是......一個管道，」最後梅林只這麼說。

「它現在在哪？」伊格西問。

「閣樓，」梅林回答：「就如往常。」

「不是活的個大屁股啦，」伊格西咕噥。

**今天我能好好地跟你的屁股玩了嗎？**

伊格西絕對無視了那句。「梅林，」他把已到嘴邊的話吞了回去。

「嗯？」

「沒事，如果能與每一人的本尊見面就太好了。只實際見過幾個。」

「會的，我很高興心愛的全都回家，」梅林說。

「梅林，你把探員們稱作心愛的，那有點太過頭了吧？」

**他是在說他們所攜帶的**

「我沒說心愛的，我是說混蛋們，」梅林認真地回道。

「好吧，我要閃了，」伊格西說，決定回家去，在確定讓哈利當上亞瑟前都不會有工作進來了。他回到公寓，戳了戳自己的肚子。「好了，小克克，搞什麼？」

**我們能搞了？**

「不能，」伊格西叱道。「為什麼你那麼反對讓哈利當老大。似乎還比我們倆去沙漠出任務更反對。」

**那是個壞主意**

「你從不覺得人類有過什麼好主意，」伊格西回。他走進廚房準備一些吃的。他選擇雞肉只為了去煩小克克，他只在伊格西吃魚時才會高興。「哈利是個好人，聰明、快速、強大。他具備這工作所需要的條件。他會是個好老闆的。」

**不他不會**

「你一直那麼說卻沒有任何的解釋。我該怎麼做？他是相信我的兩個男人其中之一，我卻要投給他之外的人？你怎麼能要求我那麼做？」那食物在肚子裡發出酸味，他把剩下的扔了。「你要我不能信任他。」

**你不應該信任他**

「但他是真正願意讓自己的生物稍微脫離韁繩的其中一人，那應該會讓我們想讓他當家，他們更可能會理解你與我。或許讓他當家我們就能展現更多我們之間的關係，那不賴吧，」伊格西說。他搓搓肚子，一條觸手伸出來碰了碰他。「你有覺得我們當中的誰能適合坐在那位子上嗎？」小克克沈默。「你必須給我點什麼好處理這事吧，老兄。」

**他**

伊格西皺眉，這不像是小克克單純說來惹惱他的。他曾經在他腦袋裡尖叫了整整三個小時，只為了伊格西說了飛機比船好。「小克克？」

**如果在會議裡我想著誰比哈利好，你會聽我的嗎？**

他必須好好想想，因為梅林想要哈利做他的老闆，而伊格西無法想像梅林會是錯的。並且，克拉肯只會想到對他自己有利的，不是伊格西的，不是金士曼的。但克拉肯似乎真的對讓哈利當家這想法很不高興。「好吧。好吧，我會聽的，」伊格西最終同意道。

  
**************************************

  
「我依照指示召集了這次會議，」梅林說。伊格西看向各個探員。他們看起來跟眼鏡裡見到的有些不太一樣，而且所有人都穿著相同西裝的感覺實在挺詭異。就像小小的複製品排排坐。克拉肯在他腦子後方嗡嗡作響，但什麼都還沒說。伊格西猜那是因為沒有其他適合的人了。他認真覺得哈利是最好的人選。當然了他還是覺得他們必須堤防各自所攜帶的生物，但他了解完全束縛住那東西是個壞主意。

**束縛哈利體內的那東西是個好主意**

_老天啊你真的很討厭它欸，_ 伊格西想著。他意識到自己漏掉了一段梅林的話，但很可能只是在講解議事程序之類的東西，尤其當很顯然鮑斯已徹底睡著的時候。

**不是他**

_還用你說，鮑斯啊連讓他綁自己牛津鞋的鞋帶都不該讓他作主。蘿西呢？_

**仍太過害怕她所攜帶的**

_這裡沒有人比哈利更好，就用消去法吧。_ 伊格西沿著桌邊一一看去，而克拉肯只是一一給出否定，差不多證明了伊格西的觀點。但當他看向桌子對面的帕西佛時，不一樣的事情發生了。

**看啊閃閃發光**

_閃閃發光？_

**他，伊格西，提名他**

_為什麼？_ 伊格西看著帕西佛，而那男人看起來就跟當初在試驗時短暫見過的一模一樣。平靜，收斂。那男人看起來是所有探員中最有自制力的一個。伊格西擅長解讀他人但他從那男人身上什麼都看不出。

**他他他他他他他他他他他他**

「現在，我支持哈利哈特，前加拉哈德，擔任亞瑟，但他必須要由圓桌成員提名，」梅林注視著伊格西正式地說。哈利朝著他微笑，很快的所有的目光都落到了他身上，禮貌地等著伊格西做出提名。

伊格西站了起來。「我在此提名－」

**帕西佛和他的生物是完整的一體**

伊格西清清喉嚨：「我在此提名帕西佛擔任亞瑟。」他重新坐下，努力不讓自己的顫抖太明顯。他不敢相信自己剛剛所說的，而根據所有人的反應，他們也都是。他希望自己能夠怪罪那些話是由小克克說出的，但事實上那就是他自己。

梅林沒讓自己露出驚訝的表情，他只是看著伊格西。「加拉哈德，為了紀錄，你能再次確認你的發言嗎？」很顯然地他認為太過緊張讓伊格西說出了錯誤的名字。

伊格西保持著自己的雙眼直視哈利，「我在此提名帕西佛擔任亞瑟。」哈利的臉上露出了無數種情緒，伊格西不知道自己是否在此時此刻終結了他們倆之間的友情。

「我附議，」蘿西很快地開口，既驚訝又愉悅。

梅林沿著桌邊看去，沒人對此提出異議。「我們來投票，」他說，而不到兩分鐘之後帕西佛成為了亞瑟。「現在我在提出一項議案，鑒於加拉哈德的名號已給予伊格西，必須給予哈利另一個好讓他重回圓桌。任何想法？」

「凱(Kay)無人使用，」帕西佛回答，「忠誠且強大的名字。」

「附議，」伊格西飛快地說，好像那樣就能彌補他的背叛。投票輕鬆地通過了，哈利禮貌地點了下頭。

「亞瑟，你有什麼想說的嗎？」梅林問。他正式地給了那男人一個鞠躬。

帕西佛站起身。「這結果出乎意料，但我能經的起考驗。在你們回到各自原本的駐守地點之前我希望能分別與你們單獨談話。解散。」

伊格西向前湊去，「哈利，」他開口，但哈利只是搖了搖頭然後離開了。他抬頭看向梅林，後者正查看著他，臉上帶著奇異的表情。伊格西只能毫無幫助地聳一下肩，梅林輕輕地點個頭後也離開了。伊格西朝房間四處張望，發現只剩下他與帕西佛。「長官，」伊格西說著站了起來。

「不，我們需要談談，」帕西佛回道，「坐。」

伊格西重新坐下，兩人互相注視著。

「你跟蘿西有很常聊到我嗎？」

「沒有，長官，」伊格西說。

「你讀過我的檔案？」伊格西搖頭表示沒有。「你甚至不知道我的本名吧？」他再次搖了搖頭。帕西佛躺回椅背後雙手在胸前叉起。「所以，你為什麼這麼做？我們都知道你會提名哈利，為什麼改變主意？」

「我沒辦法告訴你。」

「恐怕我要讓這是道命令，」他輕柔地說，語調幾乎沒有一絲變化，但伊格西打了個顫。從那男人身上散發出的克制住的力量太過瘋狂。「因為你對我一無所知，卻在現在信任把世界的命運交付到我的手中。把這份重擔塞給一名陌生人。你如此相信能把性命交給我？」

「他相信，」伊格西說。

「誰？」帕西佛看著他，像是能將目光刺入他體內，將他從裡掏出後再把伊格西重塑成他想知道的答案。「梅林？他確信哈利能當上亞瑟。不可否認地是為了自身的目的，但還是。」

伊格西搖搖頭。他稍微揉了下自己的肚子。

帕西佛往前靠去，露出的笑容他媽的超可怕。「噢，你是說他。」

「我什麼都沒說，」伊格西飛快地回道。他聽見聲音，是隻狗，他想，嚎叫著，咆哮著。一道令他血液凝固的聲響。

**如此完美地連結，單一的個體，如此地閃閃發光。我們可以是他們嗎？拜託？**

伊格西驚恐地看著一條觸手從自己的肚子滑出後越過了桌面。他希望這會像在泳池那樣，帕西佛並不能看見那個。看見克拉肯表現得就像平常一樣混蛋。伊格西看著那條在桌面上移動的觸手，然後意識到自己不能就那麼像是毫無目的地看著桌上一個點而不是看著帕西佛，不然他會發現有什麼事發生了。「所以，呃，我走囉？」他只想出了這句。他撓撓肚子，試著隱藏自己正在掐那條觸手的動作。「肚子不舒服。」

帕西佛伸出手，伊格西以為這是要握手，然後他就能離開這裡然後朝小克克為了這一切尖叫個幾小時。

但是帕西佛精準地把手放到了桌上的克拉肯觸手的所在。「很榮幸能見到你，」他說。

**彼此彼此**

「什麼鬼，我沒說話喔，」在彼此彼此從他嘴裡冒出後伊格西立刻說。「噢老天，他媽的什麼鬼？」

帕西佛微笑，雙眼閃爍著光芒，而那嚎叫聲再次出現。「你已經知道了，是吧？」

「知道什麼？」伊格西用勉強擠出的，高八度的音問。

「那祕密。關於我們需要的不是束縛他們，而是接受他們，並讓他們在我們體內是徹底的自由。」帕西佛看著他。「別攜帶怪物。成為怪物。」

觸手向前探去，帕西佛拍拍它。

「耶穌他媽的基督，我怎麼會以為哈利是最屌的金士曼？」伊格西喘著氣說。

「不曉得，不過我們應該一起進到那房間，我覺得，」帕西佛說。

「是啊，我想我們應該那麼做，」伊格西說。「現在你真的把我嚇得半死。」

嚎叫聲再次響起，他用盡全力忍住不尿濕褲子。

**出來玩！**

「我他媽的都做了什麼？」伊格西問。

「有趣的事。危險的事。」帕西佛回答。「我們去問梅林房間在哪。」他離開會議室，伊格西被克拉肯呼了一巴掌後才跟著一起走了出去。

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：此章含有觸手性愛，還有巨大幽靈犬X帕西佛的情節

梅林不想跟他們說話，但現在帕西佛是亞瑟了，他連把門甩到他們臉上都不行。「哈利回家去了，並要求四十八小時的休假，」他說，同時間表現出了冷淡與憤怒。

「核准，」帕西佛立刻答道。

「還有事嗎？」梅林問。

「你跟我明天需要開個會，」帕西佛有禮但堅定地說。克拉肯發出呼嚕聲，而伊格西再次聽見那個嚎叫，但梅林似乎聽不見。

「好，」梅林開始把門關上。

「那房間在哪？」伊格西飛快地問。

「到外頭去，從東側的花園側門進去，」梅林說完甩門上了鎖。

「以前沒在那過，」伊格西說。「梅林說我是唯一一個重新進過房間的人。」

「我沒像這樣重新進去過，但我曾靠近它。在它一旁？」帕西佛說。「很難在明亮處解釋。」他們到了外頭，繞過建築，而當他們走下幾階階梯打開那道門時，那裡頭有著更多的階梯。他們往下走啊走，走啊走，雖然幾乎沒有任何的光線，但每一步的感覺都很真實。最終他們來到了一個門廊，他們只是開了一扇又一扇，一扇接著一扇的門，直到腳底下的水泥變成了沙地，並聽見了水花拍打的聲音。

**伊格西**

「是是，我有看到。」伊格西說，這種時候已不怎麼在意要用想的了。嚎叫聲在這空間中迴盪著。這裡頭沒有樹也沒有高低起伏，不管他怎麼轉身，這世界都跟著一起移動，於是眼前永遠都是那片空蕩蕩的沙地與水。「只是我沒有要進去。」

**可是一起玩**

老天啊，那隻克拉肯已經開始跟個屁孩一樣哀哀叫了。「跟誰一起玩(Playdate with who)？」

「誰(Whom)，」帕西佛說，「要跟誰一起玩(Playdate with whom)，而我猜是跟他。」

伊格西轉過身看向帕西佛，而在他身旁的是一隻巨大的狗，彬彬有禮地坐著，頭的高度在帕西佛腰間的位置。「那傢伙他媽的是誰？」

_那傢伙他媽的是誰_

「喂，別在這種時候你這詭異的傢伙！」伊格西朝著天空大吼。「沒空跟你瞎扯蛋。」

「這是英格蘭的黑犬*，」帕西佛搔了搔他的頭，那狗把重量全挨在他身上。他們倆的眼睛閃爍著同樣顏色的光芒。

「我奶奶說過那些故事，從她奶奶那聽到的，從鄉野間來的故事。看見那條狗時就是你的死期，」伊格西打了個顫。

「不總是那樣的，有時他會暗中提供安全的通道，但他是幽靈，一道影子。」

「什麼東西的影子？」

「死亡的，」帕西佛回答。他從口袋裡掏出一根骨頭。那看起來很像是人類的大腿骨。「去撿，」他說完把它扔出去，那條狗蹦地一跳追了上去。「釋放你的，伊格西。在這裡頭是安全的。」

「你說你沒回來過這裡，你怎麼能確定是安全的。」

「當我讓他......填滿我時，我也轉為影子，那是我如何到達指定地點後就再也不被發現的原因。我能在視線之外看見一處所在。不是這房間，但我猜是前廳？當我們需要躲藏時就在那裡打發時間。」

「而你就那麽把他放出來？」

「狗喜歡奔跑，伊格西，」帕西佛帶著責備的語氣說道。

**而我喜歡游泳**

「我不知道要怎麼讓他出來，」伊格西說。「那不會讓我丟了小命之類的？」

「在這裡頭不會，」帕西佛說。「去到水邊把自己排空。」

「我可不要往無限虛空內的海裡尿尿，」伊格西扮了個鬼臉。

帕西佛大笑，而伊格西覺得那有點迷人。「不是，在腦中描繪他棲息於你體內的那個位置，想像那位置是空的，想像你在被選中之前是什麼感覺。」黑犬帶著那根骨頭回來了，而這次當帕西佛扔出時，那是一顆人類顱骨。伊格西走到水邊，連著鞋襪踩了進去。他坐在沙子上，試著想像帕西佛所說的那些，但感覺就是不太對，對他們來說不太對。他拍了拍自己肚子。

「喂，去吧，好好地游游。」他看著第一條觸手滑了出來，然後一條又一條然後操他的老天啊那看起來要花上一輩子的時間。用上無止盡的夜晚讓他體內無止盡的生物離開，不過最終整隻克拉肯都在水裡了。在他之外了。他的確感覺到了那份肋骨下的空虛。他突然意識到，他已習慣了那生物位在自己體內時的重量。「嘿，當你們倆分開時你會感覺怪怪的嗎？」

「會，」帕西佛說，這次飛過半空的是一根肋骨。「在一起二十一年了。我仍想不懂他為什麼選擇我。還沒完全想通。」

「他不會跟你說話嗎？」

「那會是狗的思想，所以更像是本能直覺？飢餓、憤怒、快樂，」帕西佛微笑，黑犬跑過來撲上他。「哈囉，乖寶寶(Pet)，」他說，被舔上時他哈哈大笑，巨大的舌頭輕易地覆蓋住他的臉。「是啊，你很快樂。去玩吧。」黑犬跑到水邊，在一條觸手身起時大聲吠叫。他們倆看著黑犬跑進水中躍過移動著的觸手們。

「他們在玩，」伊格西意識過來。

「所以是克拉肯，對吧？」

「嗯哼，小克克就是個白目的傢伙，」伊格西答道。「他該死的還超級堅持哈利做我們的老闆會很恐怖且錯誤，而你才是對的人選。」

「這就非常有趣了，」帕西佛顯然正在思考。「是為了他自身最終的目的，因為我釋放了我的怪物？還是他真的那麼相信？」

「我覺得或許兩者都有？我是說如果是你當家他的確會過得比較好，因為是哈利的話我可能永遠不會承認或許我不會真正地像我應該要的將他束縛住？」

_你們倆之中沒有束縛_

「是啊是啊，我們知道！」伊格西朝半空豎了個中指。

「你對神祇們挺不敬的。」

「他們是神祇？」伊格西聳聳肩。「隨便啦。你第一次解開你的束縛是什麼時候？」

「大約四年前，」帕西佛對著那隻玩耍中的狗微笑。「那場任務的發展徹底出了錯，我就要死了，我沒對那太過煩惱，但他在我體內哀鳴著。而我意識到他正在難過。我本來很確定他會難過是因為他就要回到等待著他們的虛無，但那哀鳴持續著，而我發現他是在為了我而悲傷，於是我放手了。我們滑入陰影中而我跑著，跑得比過去的任何時候都要快，不需要擔心牆與門，最後我們逃出了。當我開始把他關回我裡頭時他沒表現任何反對，因為他是那麼高興我還活著。他們是怪物伊格西，但在那一刻我意識到那不代表他們沒有感情。」

「所以你們倆什麼時候操上的？」伊格西太想知道這個了。但整個世界感覺就像被定住。就連那道聲音都沒發出半點聲響。

「抱歉？」帕西佛一臉震驚地望著他。「我想水聲干擾了你的說的話。」

「你跟你的怪物做過了，有吧？」

「…沒有......」帕西佛看向黑犬，克拉肯，然後伊格西，他不知道該把目光放在哪。「你想要我去操一條狗？」

「我認為或許他們喜歡做操人的那方，」伊格西說。

「你跟克拉肯發生過性行為？」

「我覺得你正在對我進行羞辱play，」伊格西說。

「這個嘛你讓克拉肯操你，所以是啊，你知道什麼是羞辱play挺合理的，」帕西佛說。「真的？」

「我們沒真的操過，只是手活，還有我大概有稍微吸了根觸手。那既詭異又刺激而且感覺對於創造連結至關重要。小克克說你們倆感覺就像一體，我想我是搞錯以為那是其中一環。」伊格西滿臉通紅地說。

_那是_

伊格西看向天空，「那是？」

_那是_

「為什麼？」帕西佛問。「為什麼那是？那就是我一直以來遺漏的？」

_那就是我一直以來遺漏的_

帕西佛皺起眉頭，伊格西笑了出來。「那聲音喜歡這麼做。」他們聽見一聲巨大的水花，然後看見一條觸手重重地揮下，把水全濺到黑犬身上。黑犬甩動著擺脫水滴，下一秒看起來長得更大了，咆哮著潛地更深，很顯然地在啃咬著一根觸手。

「來，」帕西佛命令道。多拉扯了觸手一下後，匆忙趕回到帕西佛身邊的那條狗仍比先前更加巨大，比帕西佛還大。他滴著水撲到帕西佛腿上，帕西佛咕噥了一聲：「看看你，重這麼多，」他說著推了推那狗，但他不願意移開。他好不容易分開雙腿讓那狗躺進他腿之間，而那狗立刻舔上他的褲襠。「做什麼，」他嚴厲地說，那狗垂下頭給了他有史以來最最深情的眼神。「好吧，我知道你以前企圖這麼做過，但是－」

「我一直在想。他跟我說那只是要幫助我入睡，但拜託，不可能是那樣。因為那就是不合理，到底為什麼他們會對性有興趣？」

_到底為什麼他們會對性有興趣_

伊格西無視那聲音，「因為那邊那個小克克，他喜歡我，並且還是有些嚇人，但他也謀求著自身利益。每一次我們進到這他都變得更強壯。」

**我們應該更常進來**

克拉肯抬起頭，雙眼從遠方直視著他們，觸手泡在淺灘中。其中一支伸了出來環上伊格西的腳踝。

「你從一開始就沒束縛著他，為什麼？」這問題的答案對帕西佛來說最為重要。

「我當時以為這是個誤會？或是暫時的，讓我我擁有這力量，所以管他的？反正怎樣我都要死了，為什麼要壓制住他？」伊格西聳肩。

_為什麼要壓制住他_

「我壓制著他嗎？」帕西佛拍拍黑犬的頭。「我以為我們這時已經很算是一體了。」他撓著那對巨大耳朵的後方，而黑犬從喉間發出了最可愛的轟隆聲。

伊格西眨了眨眼，一個想法慢慢成形。「性是生命，」他說。

「抱歉？」

「性是生命，生命的起始，性讓生命發生，」伊格西說。「噢，這些都是取走生命的生物。他們殺戮他們破壞。他們從未創造。噢這讓他們難過痛苦不是嗎？」

_不是嗎_

帕西佛覺得自己更接近了答案一些，但不如伊格西那樣近，「你是圓桌上最具有同情心的騎士。你應該沒辦法通過測試的。有著那特質無法。」

「嘛結果我在這了，」伊格西說，「而我們將要跟關心(giving a fuck about)體內的怪物們的我一起生活了。」

帕西佛看向黑犬：「我關心你(I give a fuck about you)，」當黑犬再次舔起他褲襠時他認真地說，而這次他沒有阻止他。「性是生命？」

_性是生命_

伊格西探向腳踝上的觸手，握住它將它帶至唇邊，吸吮了一會那尖端。而在那一會之中太陽從沙灘的一端升起後再次回到夜晚。「這個房間是份贈禮，而你們當中從未有人說過謝謝，正式地，有嗎？」

「我－」帕西佛闔上嘴。

伊格西抬起頭：「謝謝，是啊，我很感激。」

_不客氣_

帕西佛揉了揉他的狗的額頭，接著把自己的額頭靠了上去。「你至今陪伴了我這麼長的時間。我寧願失去手腳也不願失去你。」他輕輕落下一吻。「謝謝，」他對黑犬說。「謝謝你賜與給我的這份禮物，」他對著他們所處的空間說。

_不客氣_

**現在性**

「在這裡頭做會讓你變得多強小克克？」伊格西朝水中望去。「你會把我都吃了，僅留下名為伊格西的外皮供你驅使？」

**我喜歡你，我摧毀世界，但我絕不會摧毀你**

「只是快速地問一下，因為合理的推測，」帕西佛清了下喉嚨。「性是生命，跟我們性交創造最終連結，這我能理解。但需要擔心的是－這不會生出人類與怪物的混合體之類的對吧？」當黑犬顯然在嘲笑他時他翻了下白眼。接著似乎整個房間、整個宇宙都在對著他大笑。「聽著，我看恐怖片，怪物操人通常會比解決問題產生更多問題。」

_這不是那種電影，老兄_

「嘿，那是我的台詞，」伊格西說。「我們......我們做這個，會給予他們一點靈魂是嗎？」他問那房間。

_是嗎_

「我們給予他們我們體內的空間，在我們的心中，而我們當中的有些人給予他們自由，但這個？給予他們我們。完全的我們。讓他們用他們之前所沒有過的方式創造？這一切聽起來超瘋狂。」

「伊格西，我們在體內攜帶著怪物，這聽起來就很瘋狂了，但就算像我們倆一樣的接近，那裡總還是有塊缺失。就那麼一小片的我一直找不著的拼圖。」帕西佛開始脫去衣物，黑犬繞著圈跑了起來。

「你在做什麼？」

_你在做什麼_

「我在做你建議的事，」帕西佛回答。他站起身脫掉鞋子、褲子，和內褲。除了金士曼的手錶他已全然赤裸，黑犬繞著他跑圈，他蹦跳著的方式完全顯露出他有多麽的快樂。

**他的小不拉嘰觸手比你的大**

「我沒在看！」伊格西朝克拉肯大吼。

「我無所謂，」帕西佛說。

「你應該要的，」伊格西繼續瞪著水面，沒要脫衣服。

「為什麼？」

_為什麼_

「性是私人的，」伊格西說。

「噢老天，我應該為了參加過公眾雜交受罰嗎？」帕西佛沒發出嘲笑的語調但伊格西能感覺得到。

伊格西轉向他，目瞪口呆。「你有過...你有...你在捉弄我(pulling my leg)。」

「沒，」帕西佛說。黑犬一頭撞上帕西佛的肚子。「放鬆點，乖寶寶，」帕西佛摸摸他的背。「你要保持這麼大來做？」一聲吠叫後他縮小了一些，但沒縮到原先的大小。

**讓我弄個什麼(Let me pull something)**

「你的怪物似乎挺......說克拉肯這樣的生物混蛋很古怪吧？」

「如果那該死的符合事實就不會，」伊格西說。「嘿房間，你能幫我們分出不同空間嗎？」回應的只有斷斷續續的咯咯笑聲。「我想我們就只能這樣做蛤？」伊格西脫起衣服，眼角餘光看見黑犬開始將帕西佛整個舔騙然後好吧，帕西佛的確很大。要不是他的幻想資料庫早就被梅林佔滿，那裡頭或許會有一兩個關於帕西佛的夢。

**更多皮膚**

伊格西掐了下那根企圖扯下他的褲子的觸手。「操的給我一點時間好嗎(Give me a fucking second)，」他說。

**我會操你的(I'll give you a fucking)**

帕西佛笑了起來，伊格西不得不承認那是非常迷人的笑聲，「我挺高興我的這隻不說話，否則絕對會是惡夢一場，比平時淹沒我的那些情緒更糟。」

「是啊但我打賭你的曾讓你追過松鼠之類的東西。」

帕西佛的笑聲停止了，「我不回答這個。」當黑犬將他撞倒在地時他叫了一聲，各種驚呼聲在黑犬開始做他所期盼的，期盼多年的事時，漸漸轉為呻吟。

**我們也**

「好好我知道，」伊格西說著把剩下的衣物都脫去。他走到水的邊緣，很快的三根不同的觸手環到了他身上。「嘿，小克克，」他輕聲說，倚向蹭著他臉頰的那根觸手。「這就是問體所在是吧，關於哈利，關於其他人？束縛住他們，使他們瘋狂。」

**他原本就是瘋狂的**

「但那讓那更糟了對吧？」伊格西點點頭。「所有的探員都在受苦，卻沒意識到。」

「我們會把那糾正過來的，」帕西佛在呻吟與顫抖的呼吸間說著：「我們會搞懂這是怎麼一回事，然後我們讓一切變得更好。」

_我們讓一切變得更好_

「而一切從這裡開始，從我們兩個，兩個將被怪物操的人，」伊格西說。他跪進水中。「會有潤滑嗎還是這些事都有足夠的魔法讓我們不會受傷？」

_這些事都有足夠的魔法讓我們不會受傷_

「謝啦，」伊格西在一根觸手擼動起他的陰莖時發出嘆息。他把一條帶至嘴邊，急切地吸吮起它的頂端，而這次跟上次感覺有些不一樣，因為這一次他離開到外頭去了，情緒的回饋迴圈不太相同－感覺依舊在那但微弱的多。

**Yes**

吸吮著觸手的同時伊格西上下搓動著它而操的這感覺太好。淹過他膝蓋的水是暖的，觸手們是冰涼的，其中一條用著它的吸盤從他屁股上引出有趣的反應。

「看起來你是會享受打屁股的類型，」帕西佛評論道。

「喂，我正試著假裝這裡只有我與我的怪物，好感覺浪漫點的。」

「我道－好吧這感覺.......」帕西佛無法完成他的句子，伊格西忍不住轉過頭，看見帕西佛四肢著地，黑犬正舔著他的屁股。操，帕西佛身材真好。他的腦袋開始自動出現了畫面－梅林四肢著地等待著伊格西與克拉肯，然後被往前蜂湧而出的克拉肯推倒平躺在地。

**是的。我們想要那個**

「想都別想，」伊格西告訴他。「小克克，梅林只是打屁股的幻想素材。」觸手們爬滿他的全身同時克拉肯靠了過來。兩條觸手將他微微抬離沙灘，接著把他的雙臂往下拉去，那有些疼但是美妙的疼。「或許你說的打屁股論點有些道理，」伊格西大聲說。

_或許你說的打屁股論點有些道理_

「看得很開心嘛？」伊格西喊道。

「我是，」帕西佛說。

_我們是_

伊格西決定他媽的不管了，轉過頭看向帕西佛和黑犬，而那畫面詭異地在澆熄慾望與徹底火辣間交雜，詭異但又不如他現在正在做的事詭異，當其中一條觸手開始按壓他的洞口他驚喘一聲：「輕點，小克克，」他要求到。

**更多**

「需要什麼都拿去吧，」伊格西說。觸手的頂端推進他體內的同時，另一條擼動著他硬挺的老二。太多的感受，觸碰落在所有可及之處，如此多附肢的好處，當嘴邊傳來推搡時他再次開始吸吮，盡可能地將那吞入口中。他不太辦得到深喉但克拉肯也不太在意的樣子。在他屁股裡的觸手往內進的更深，而從他聽見的低吼與呻吟，他猜另外那頭的進度比他與克拉肯更超前了一些。

**所以我們要追上**

「什麼－」伊格西才剛開口，接著就在其中一個吸盤壓住他的前列腺然後再扯開來時大叫出聲。「操！！！！！！！」他大喊著。他不知道自己想要那別再發生或是想要那立刻再來一次。觸手回到原本的動作上，並重新推回他的口中。他聽見聲響，於是轉過頭去看。帕西佛已徹徹底底地被貫穿，黑犬的每一次挺入都讓他們在沙子上移動了一點。克拉肯讓伊格西的手臂向外展開，而當它們被壓下時他張開了手指。幾分鐘過後，當帕西佛的握了上來時伊格西收緊手指。在經歷這一切時能有誰能緊緊抓住感覺真好。

當那觸手往他裡頭鑽得更深而另一條擼動他的老二時感覺逐漸太過強烈。他持續吸著口中的那根觸手，然後他意識到了，有另外一條觸手正握著黑犬的尾巴，他們是個圓圈。在此時形成了一個奇怪的小小個體。

「我看見擁有有著那麼多附肢的怪物的好處了，」帕西佛說。他往自己的老二伸出手，開始打起手槍，突然之間黑犬嚎叫著射進了他宿主體內。幾分鐘過後帕西佛咒罵著濺灑在沙地上後重重倒下，黑犬的重量將他壓在原地。當黑犬舔著他的脖子時他繼續握著伊格西的手。「比......比我預期的還要好。」

他的拇指在伊格西手腕上摩娑著，伊格西想要有所回應，但就算他嘴中的觸手願意離開，在他老二上的卻收緊到令人疼痛的地步，所以他只是繼續舔著吸著而克拉肯盡可能地把更多的長度塞進伊格西的屁股內，每一次的前進都按壓在他的前列腺上，接著有個吸盤吸住了他的頂端然後放開然後伊格西到了。他幾乎在射滿那觸手時失去意識。

**完美**

觸手脫離他的嘴。「這對你有好處嗎？」他問。

_這對你有好處嗎_

他的手腕被釋放開來，他轉過身面向帕西佛時撈起一把觸手到懷裡抱住。「是啊，有，」伊格西說。

「有，」帕西佛附和。黑犬吠了一聲後舔得更起勁了。

他們兩人都睡著了。當醒來時他們都好好穿著衣服躺在一個大廳裡，並能感覺到怪物們已重回自己體內。

「不一樣了，」帕西佛靜靜地說。

伊格西將手按上肚子，一條觸手伸了出來抱住他的手。「是啊，我想是不一樣了。」他伸出手指，帕西佛低頭看了過去，而他能看見他的狗的輪廓。一條觸手纏上伊格西的身體，頂端在他的肩上悠晃著。「哈，」伊格西說。

帕西佛揉揉黑犬的頭，兩人都聽見了那聲吠叫。「我想我們應該去看看是否有任何人會注意到？」

「梅林會殺了我們的。」伊格西非常確定的說。

他們上樓然後遇到了藍馬洛克，後者只是快活地朝他們揮了揮手，沒說什麼的繼續往健身室前進。帕西佛帶頭走向蘿西的辦公室，敲響她的門。

「請進，」她說完抬起頭來看向他們。「嗨嗨，伊格西，真想不到啊。」

「是啊嘛，我愛哈利，但我想帕西佛會是更好的亞瑟。」

「最好的，」她肯定地說。「你想跟我進行個人談話了嗎？」

「如果你有空的話，一小時後，蘭斯洛特。」

「好的，亞瑟，」她愉悅地笑著說。

帕西佛帶著伊格西離開房間。「兩人都沒看見，而他們倆都沒釋放過他們的生物。」

「所以我們要去找哈利？」

「他請假了，我們不打擾他。」他們互相看著。

「好吧，早死早超生，」伊格西說。「你看過事情徹底被搞砸的梅林對吧？」

「看過，」帕西佛說。「但很難說得明白，要如何把證據們湊到一塊。」

**別試**

「小克克不想要我們把證據們湊到一起。」

「我會仔細考慮那建議的，」帕西佛說。「每當我們說到梅林時黑犬總是快樂與害怕混雜。他想要出現，坐在那求注意，但又不想被看見。」帕西佛微微笑著，「說來挺好笑的，畢竟他是個幽靈。」回應他的是一聲吠叫與一個蹦跳，帕西佛再次拍了拍他的頭。

他們來到梅林的辦公室。「梅林？拜託？」伊格西敲著門。那裡頭沒有半點回應。「對不起，真的，但我發誓這有很多非常好的理由的。」他頓了下。「好吧好像就那麼一個好的理由？但是非常非常好的一個。」仍沒有回應。「拜託啦梅林，這很重要而且跟工作有關。」

**他在健身室**

「你該死的大可跟我說你能感覺得到他在健身室，」伊格西掐了下環在他身上的觸手。

**嘻嘻嘻**

「混蛋，」伊格西說，他們走進健身室時，而那裡頭梅林正在舉重。沒穿上衣。「這怎麼公平？」伊格西說。

**想要**

「我跟你都想，老兄，」伊格西回道。他跟帕西佛朝梅林走去。

他從鏡子裡看向他們。「狗不能進健身室，」他說。

「嗯哼，」帕西佛說。

梅林皺眉，「我不知道為什麼自己會那麼說。」他放下槓鈴轉身看向他們。「這兒又沒有狗。」

「你確定？」

「當然，」梅林回答。「你肩膀上有東西，伊格西。」

「有嗎？」

「沒有，」梅林回道。他掐了掐鼻樑。「為什麼你把房間換了？」

「房間本身就在改變？」帕西佛進逼一步。

「世界在改變，」梅林回答。

「或許它需要改變，梅林，」伊格西說。他把手放到梅林肩上：「我們......」

「別，」梅林說，「我的頭痛得不得了，我累了，你們又在我裡頭創了另一個悖論，我裝載了太多的宇宙去對付那狗屎東西，而我最好的朋友因為他沒得到他根本不想要的工作而在發脾氣。」

「梅林，」帕西佛走上前抱住他，黑犬也靠到了梅林身上。

伊格西把自己加進了那個擁抱，而克拉肯差不多是在往他肩上的汗水猛蹭。

**對不起**

「我們都要跟你說對不起，」伊格西說。

「好吧，」梅林說著往前接受了他們的擁抱。「你們兩個感覺不一樣了。」

「你想都想不到是為什麼，」伊格西說。

「我大概可以，但在絕對必須前我不能打開那檔案。」

「梅林，你他媽的到底是什麼？」伊格西問。

**不是現在**

「聽他的，不是現在，」梅林說。

「伊格西，帶他出去吃晚餐好嗎？」帕西佛建議。「我想梅林需要休息一晚。」

「當然，」伊格西說。「去洗澡梅林，我會給你買個披薩。」

「好。」

「很好。伊格西，我相信我們是朝著相似的目標努力，並且從現在開始可以信任依賴彼此？」帕西佛問。

「是的，亞瑟。我挺你，」伊格西發誓，然後朝蹦噠著的黑犬眨眨眼。

「享受你們的晚餐吧。」

伊格西坐在長椅上摸著肩上的觸手等待梅林洗完澡。當梅林出來後，伊格西在半路牽住了他的手。伊格西想知道他能不能感覺得到棲息在兩人相握的手上的觸手。

 

  
*the Black Dog of England：黑犬或黑狗，別稱為“黑妖犬”，歐洲民間傳說中的一種類似鬼魂的犬型怪物，常被認為是與惡魔或地獄犬之類的超自然事物有關，經常在夜間出沒。哈利波特裡的狗靈(Grim)也是黑犬/幽靈犬的一種。


	6. Chapter 6

「所以呃，你想去哪吃晚餐？」伊格西問。

 **我們那，我們晚餐吃他，** 小克克哀求著，伊格西大力地掐住自己的肚子。

「你還好嗎？」注意到他的動作，梅林問。

「還好，只是肚子感覺起來像是我喉嚨被割開，」伊格西說。

「有趣，肚子餓是那種感覺嗎？」

「每一個人的肚子都餓過吧，老兄，」伊格西回。「你現在是在跟我說你從來都沒有少吃過一餐？」

「我不會肚子餓，食物只是為了嚐鮮而不是必需，」梅林解釋。

「什麼鬼？」伊格西瞪著他。

「你不喜歡泰國菜，我吃什麼都行，」梅林聳肩。

「你說－」

**放開手，放開手～～～(Let it go, let it goooooooo)**

_喂你真想要我不理你？_

「伊格西，裁縫鋪街底那家酒吧的咖哩薯條如何？」梅林問。

「好啊，聽起來不錯，」伊格西同意。他們進到酒吧，點了啤酒與餐點後坐了下來。他看向梅林：「所以......你好嗎？」伊格西問，然後嘆氣。「你知道我原本有能力調情的。」

「你知道嗎？你的NLP訓練顯示出相反的結論，」梅林翹起嘴角。

「為了工作的調情感覺很怪，」伊格西說，「太多球在空中飛了。」

 **他應該要跟你的球玩，** 小克克竊笑著，伊格西盡其所能地無視他。

「上酒吧、夜店，跟一個女孩或跟一個男的聊天，然後或許就去找個地方，又或許沒有。但工作上的調情，有著更多的壓力對吧？關係到世界與所有一切的命運。讓我熄火。如果有需要我會那麼做，但絕不會是我的強項。」

「哈利可以只靠一記挑眉來誘惑他人，」梅林說。

伊格西擺了個鬼臉，胃冰冷冷地下沉，那不是小克克。「他誘惑你，用他的眉毛？」

梅林搖頭：「我是彎的。」

伊格西試著理解他的回答。「所以？哈利不是所以不會那麼做。」

「喂，餐點好了，」酒保大喊，梅林過去把他們的食物端回來。

「我喜歡咖哩薯條，」梅林快樂地吃了起來。

「就算你從沒真的有過肚子餓的感覺，」伊格西補上。

「對，」梅林點著頭多吃了幾口。「然後哈利是雙性戀。」

「而你是因為那理由就不願意跟對方上床的那種混蛋？」

「第一，我很少跟人上床，然後第二，不是，但他有個女的在他裡頭，很滅火，」梅林回答。梅林清空了盤子，當他抬起頭時看見伊格西完全沒動他的份。「伊格西？他們上錯餐點的話你應該要說－」

「我不知道該從哪一點開始，」幾秒過後伊格西開口。「你是無性戀？」

「不是，我只是太少出門沒能找到誰上床。而且我害怕普通人。」

**你不怕我們。**

「你不怕我，」伊格西吃起他冷掉的食物。「哈利的怪物是個女的？」

梅林大笑：「我怎麼會知道呢？伊格西。」他帶著喜愛的表情搖搖頭：「我充滿智慧，並且是個完美的構成，但不管我的探員們再怎麼相信我，我仍不是無所不知。」

「構成？」

「什麼構成？」梅林一臉疑惑。

「你說......」伊格西咬住舌頭。「你不只是一名完美的軍需官，你是最棒的。」

「那真是很高的評價，」梅林說。他皺起眉：「伊格西有什麼在靠近你的酒杯。」

**我喜歡啤酒。**

好吧這是目前為止小克克投射到他腦中最嚇人的想法了。他捏住那條觸手，後者在他腦中不滿的碎念著，但還是纏回上他的手臂。伊格西拿起啤酒喝了一口，在他把玻璃杯放下的時候杯子已見了底，而梅林顯然地已忘了自己剛剛看到了什麼。

「那麼，伊格西，你媽媽跟妹妹最近過得如何？」梅林問。

伊格西微笑，開心地說起他的家人，感覺就像是一般地與朋友出門的夜晚，雖然他也挺想來一發。他們閒聊著，小克克不斷地勸說伊格西大膽一點，調情更多一點，把梅林灌醉那麼他們就能把他綁進他們的床裡。「很快回來，好嗎？」梅林點頭後，伊格西進到廁所打開水龍頭，把手塞進冷水底下。

**嗚呼～點心，有史以來最棒的人類。**

「你需要冷靜，好嗎？」伊格西嘶聲說。

**我很冷了，感覺到那水了嗎？**

「去你的，你知道我在說什麼。你不能那樣想他。太令我分心了。所以就安靜好嗎？」他看著幾條觸手在水中盤旋了一會。「他從來沒有機會能假裝自己是個人類，就讓他好嗎？那包含了真正的初次約會，有著閒聊與微笑以及不直接跳進床裡。」

**他是人類啊。**

「是嘛，當然了，」伊格西說。「他完全的徹底的是個人類，絕對沒有什麼詭異的事在發生。」他翻著白眼說。另一個人進到廁所，他關掉水龍頭把手擦乾。在他走回桌子的路上，他看見梅林動也不動地坐著。不是像一名平靜的人那樣的不動，而是離奇古怪的動也不動。他好奇那男人甚至有沒有在呼吸。伊格西看著幾個人想要坐進梅林一旁的位子，但在愣住後走向吧檯的另一頭。 _再跟我說他怎麼是個人類。_

**他是。你也是。**

然後伊格西明白了好吧，或許他是人類，只是多了些什麼。他想要搞明白，但也同等程度的想要令梅林微笑。就這樣，就只要讓那男人因為今日有個快樂的夜晚而微笑。

**他的微笑築起世界。**

伊格西不知道那是否是個比喻，又或是真正的意思，但他不怎麼在意。他走回桌邊後坐了下來。「所以，再來一杯，去看場電影？」

「我們可以去個高一點的地方嗎？我想看看倫敦。」

「好啊，」伊格西同意，快速地谷歌了一下。倫敦眼還會運行一段時間，於是他們動身前往。伊格西花了一大筆荒謬的金額在票上，好讓他們能獨佔一個車廂。上升的時候梅林伸出手，伊格西握住了他的手，小克克的觸手纏在兩人的手指上。「你看見什麼？梅林。」伊格西極度地好奇。

「倫敦，」梅林答道。

那回答也太令人洩氣，小克克在他腦中咯咯笑個不停。「我以為你會說出什麼充滿詩意的東西。」

「如果你喜歡，」梅林回答。「曾經有位羅馬士兵。死在……那裡，」梅林指向右下方，一個伊格西不太認得出的區域。「那裡？」他比著，「那裡有名妓女想要毒殺她的一個客人，以為他要拋棄她。他正準備求婚。他們都在那晚死去。」

「有快樂的嗎？」伊格西問。他朝梅林靠近了一些，躺在他的肩膀上，小克克開始把自己纏上梅林。

「那裡，不太是你現在能看到的地方。一名年輕的男子偷走一個混蛋的車子然後改變了世界。拯救了世界。那是件快樂的事。」

伊格西忍不住微笑：「再一件快樂的事。」

「再一個，」梅林同意。「這裡，就在這一個車廂，一名男子親了一個他認為非常迷人且迫切想要更加了解的男人。」

「他們有從此過著幸福-」伊格西沒能把話說完，因為梅林的嘴壓在他的上面，伊格西陷入到那個吻之中。

**那是宇宙的味道，那是海洋的味道。**

伊格西覺得那就只是嘴巴的味道，混著一點晚餐。但那是個超棒的吻。他們慢慢地分開，在下降時看著底下的風景。「再一個快樂的事就好？」

梅林低聲笑著。「外頭某個地方，有什麼人正落入愛河。」

**拜託我們可以開操了嗎？**

「不是今晚，」梅林回答小克克，伊格西與他體內的怪物同時僵住。「我需要跑點分析，確定我們沒有毀滅世界，不管你有多喜歡那個。」

**小氣鬼**

「乖點，」梅林警告，伊格西發誓小克克感覺到天殺的被責備了。梅林搖搖頭：「抱歉，一定是把腦中的東西大聲說出來了。根本不記得為什麼會那麼說。」

「沒關係，」伊格西說。「我們都常這樣。」

「這真不錯，」他們走出車廂時梅林說。

「是啊。」

「我們會再一起出來嗎？」

「會，」伊格西肯定道。「一定會。」

「很好。」

他們分開後伊格西回到自己的公寓，與小克克激烈地擼了一把，因為梅林說不是今晚，那表示梅林非常有興趣與他們做。

**我要第一個當上面那個。**

「操你的冷靜點，」伊格西說，然後決定靠吸他的觸手轉移小克克注意，並確保當晚他的腦子裡不會有更多雜音。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

他們幾乎沒能成功撐回機上。小克克在他體內尖叫，幾乎是在哭泣，而伊格西疼痛著。任務太過驚險，傷了他們倆太多。剛開始一切很好，他們在義大利，然而接著那些混蛋逃跑了，他需要追上去。亞瑟建議他回家，他們會再重新評估，但這是他的工作他該死的可以的。只是到了最後他們身處埃及，在一片黃沙中待了超過一個星期後才抓住那男人搞定一切。那是場艱難的打鬥，小克克想要幫忙，但在太陽底下，只能依靠好不容易找到的幾瓶溫熱的水與罐頭食物，他已太過乾枯。

伊格西將會痛上好幾天，而他完全不知道小克克怎麼了，後者幾乎沒再開口說話。「別擔心，很快就能沖澡了，」他保證：「美好又冰冷的水澆滿我們全身。」

**痛**

「我知道，我知道小傢伙，」伊格西搓揉著自己的肚子。

**大的。巨大的。怪物**

「我知道你又巨又大，有史以來最巨大，」伊格西低聲說，在飛行員準備起飛時他幾乎是是爬著進到機上的浴室。「不過不是怪物。對我來說不是。再說我們現在是在空中，等你到水裡後才會是。」

「我很抱歉，長官，」飛行員大喊，「但水槽是空的。它會漏水，而為了可以很快離開，我決定就不修理讓它漏光。我們至少要飛六小時才會到達。真的很抱歉。有些瓶裝水，我想你應該很渴。」

「渴，對啊，有點，」伊格西搖搖晃晃地走向小冰箱。四瓶。那裡頭就四瓶小小的水。他把四瓶全抓起後走進臥室。當他們一升至空中，他把衣服全都脫掉後躺進床裡。他把四瓶水倒在自己身上，任由它們從流進身體底下的床單裡，那會變的濕黏噁心，但那能幫助小克克，比讓它們從排水口流掉要好。「我只有這些了寶貝。」

**不夠**

伊格西把一些水聚集到肚子上，用手搓揉著。「我知道，但我們需要等等。就再等個幾小時好嗎？」一條觸手纏繞上他的手，有如他們完全結合前般的幾乎看不見。「噢小傢伙，就為了我，堅持住好嗎？」

**你才小**

「我知道，對不起。我的嚇人大怪物，」伊格西安撫道，他撫摸著那條觸手，敲下眼鏡的側邊：「亞瑟，以後記得提醒我要聽你的話。」

「我家小狗非常擔心小克克。」

**朋友。想要我的朋友**

「噓，我知道你想要你的朋友，老兄。很快，很快，」伊格西向他保證。「機上沒有水，長官。」

「操。」

那聲操毫無高低起伏，另伊格西忍不住發笑。「你罵髒話聽起來真怪，長官。」

「你們兩個還好嗎？」

「不好，老天我們可以直接穿上降落傘跳進英吉利海峽嗎？」

**好拜託**

「不行小克克，那是個蠢主意。」

**你才是蠢主意**

「噢天啊，」帕西佛說。「我會在大宅這幫你們準備好恢復室。我們飛機上見。小狗嚇壞了，他無法多等一秒去見到他的朋友。」

「謝謝你亞瑟。我不......我再也不能離水這麼遠了，」伊格西說。

「了解。試著睡一下，能讓時間過得快點的。」

伊格西關掉眼鏡。「小傢伙，你能讓一根觸手出來的久一點嗎？」一根觸手慢慢地出現，看起來粗了一些，但比平時蒼白。伊格西撫摸著殘留在上頭的那一點水，翻過身讓觸手夾在他與潮濕的床單之間。「我要吸你，好嗎？」

**不做**

「不，小傢伙，只是安慰，沒有要做。保證。」伊格西把觸手的尖端放入口中，就只是讓它待在那裡頭，然後撫摸著那條附肢。他想著海洋想著河流，知道自己口中的那點唾液對他們的乾渴沒有幫助，但總比沒有好。最終他的意識模糊下來，半睡半醒地祈禱著飛機能夠飛得再快些。

當他們降落在大宅時他感覺昏沈噁心，就像一坨垃圾中的垃圾。他覺得自己根本站不起來了。觸手已不在，他眨了眨眼。「小克克？」

……。

「撐住兄弟，我們到家了，我們到家了。我立刻就帶你進到水裡，」他保證，但他無法讓自己的腿移動。「我會帶你過去。」他沒辦法走，但操他的他可以爬。他成功抵達臥室門口並打開門，開始拖著自己向外爬去。前來的飛行員驚恐地瞪著他。

「長官！」飛行員撞開機門。「我們需要醫療人員！」他大喊。

伊格西躺了下來，移動實在太痛了。他們飛機上的地毯真不錯。他感覺到一條濕漉漉的舌頭舔上臉頰。「嗨呀狗狗。」

**朋友**

「是啊，你的朋友在這了，小克克。我猜他應該可以幫幫忙？」幽靈犬試著將他推起的模樣另伊格西微笑。「謝啦老兄。但我們需要比這更多一點的幫忙。」

「那麼還好他把我也帶來了對吧？」帕西佛說。他跪下將伊格西拉起。「我來了，探員。我來了，小克克。」

******朋友**

「是的，我是，」帕西佛將一隻手放上伊格西的肚子。「很抱歉你們遭遇了這些。我們先讓你們補充水分，而如果那沒有用的話，我們再一起進那房間試試魔法療效的老二。」

伊格西與小克克都覺得帕西佛說了史上最好笑的東西，在前往他訓練生時期的房間的一路上兩人都咯咯笑個不停。他能聞見水的味道。「亞瑟，」他靠在他身上說。「你他媽的是最棒的。」

「是的，我知道，」帕西佛說著推開了門。所有的淋浴頭都打開了，不冷不熱的水已噴灑了一段時間－整個房間潮濕而美好，水氣飄散在空中。「進去吧，去。」他把他們往淋浴頭移得更近一些，將伊格西脫光後慈愛地親吻他。「我以你們兩個為傲，承受著痛苦完成工作。」那狗舔了舔伊格西的髖部，然後在一根虛弱的觸手滑出時幽靈犬也舔了舔它。帕西佛摸摸那觸手後將他們推進水底下。

那感覺太棒了。他的人生中從沒沖過這麼棒的澡。伊格西流著淚感覺自己幾乎清醒了過來，宛如重生。小克克也在哭著。伊格西躺到地上，任由三道水花衝撒在自己身上，濕涼的磁磚貼在他的背底下。水沖刷著他的臉，令他有些難以呼吸，但又感覺無以倫比。

「你好啊，」當觸手們慢慢地從伊格西身上浮現時帕西佛說。「很抱歉，讓你受苦了小克克。但你保護了世界安全。」他打算繼續說下去，但他的怪物吠叫著跳進水中與他的朋友一起濺起水花。「好吧，就算是幽靈犬，聞起來一樣是落水狗的味道。」但他的語氣沒有太不高興，樂見他的探員與怪物復原。觸手們到處扭動，英格蘭黑犬追逐著。「需要那房間嗎？」

「不知道，感覺好很多了。我們就在這底下多待一會，只是水溫需要調高一些。」

**不要，感覺很好**

「就一些些，小克克，才不會把我的蛋蛋凍掉。」

**好吧**

「乖克克，」帕西佛誇獎著。「你們慢慢來。如果需要去那房間操出來的話再用通訊器打給我。」他彈了下手指，他的大狗哀鳴。「他們需要休養，你可以晚點再跟小克克玩。」那狗輕咬了一下觸手後靠到他的人類身上，深情款款地望著他。「好啦，回到我辦公室後你可以跟我的觸手玩，」他玩笑道，幽靈犬開心地吠了一聲。

帕西佛微笑看了在所有淋浴頭下打滾的伊格西一眼後走向門口。當他開門時梅林恰好飛奔了進來。

「我跟高文那邊結束了。用最快速度趕過來，」梅林粗喘著，顯然一路跑著過來。「他有我。」

「是嗎？」帕西佛問。「因為那句話不太正確。」

梅林伸手拍了拍他看不見的狗。「他們有我，」他保證。

「很好，」帕西佛留下他們離開了。

梅林走向淋浴頭，看著到處打滾的他們：「很抱歉你們受了那樣的苦痛。」

「沒那麼痛，」伊格西說，躺在那往上看著他。他笑出聲：「你是在努力不看我老二嗎？」梅林的視線定在房間另一頭的牆上。

「他已經把你遮得夠嚴實了，」梅林回答，伊格西這才意識到自己的腿上有著三四條的觸手。「你現在有多痛？寶寶(baby)。」

「我沒事，」伊格西說。

「是在問他不是你。你不是我的寶寶，」梅林說。

**還在痛，但比較好了。我可以摧毀英格蘭**

「那還不錯，」梅林說。他也把衣服脫掉以後走進水中在伊格西身旁坐了下來。「很快你就能毀滅世界了，寶寶。」

**謝謝**

「梅林？」伊格西在水底下坐起來。「你看見他？」

「當然看見了，」梅林回答。「不太容易忽略。」

「你之前看不見的，沒能清楚看見。」

**水**

「水讓他好好地露出模樣來了，」梅林附和。他伸出手拍了拍一根觸手，小克克開心地尖叫著。「是啊，你好哇。等到我們離開水乾透了之後我就會完全忘了這些對吧？」

**對**

「你們兩個開啟了我腦海中太多扇門，可怕的，不應該打開的那些。」梅林拉動幾條觸手，那讓伊格西也一起被拉了過去，坐到了他腿上。「如果晚點這一切對我來說就只會是一場夢，那麼就讓他是個美夢吧。」

「多好的美夢？」伊格西捧住梅林的臉問。

「非常的，好到非常非常不好的，」梅林說，眼中閃過一道光芒。

「還以為你擔心我們兩在一起或許會毀滅世界還什麼的，」伊格西提醒他。

「那麼就讓它們殞落吧，」梅林宣布，將伊格西拉進一道重重的吻。

伊格西覺得他嚐起來仍是嘴巴的味道，但觸手們全都揮舞著纏繞至他們身上，將兩人推向一塊，摸上梅林身上每一寸摸的到的地方。伊格西也緊緊地抓著他，害怕這是他唯一一次能這麼做的機會。他的指甲抓耙著梅林的背，有時還必須把擋路的小克克推開。他們的吻越發飢渴，伊格西在梅林的腿上扭動著，感受著他在自己屁股下變硬。

**更多 更多更多更多更多更多更多**

「我們沒有潤滑，寶寶，伊格西與我這樣就行了，」梅林說，伸出手將一條觸手帶至唇邊，舔了上去。

**噢喔喔喔喔那是星星的味道**

「寶寶，」梅林低吟：「能感受你真好。」他看向伊格西後微笑：「能感受你更好。」

「你要讓他不高興的噘嘴了，」伊格西說，也在親吻過一條觸手後才再次吻上梅林。他們坐在水流底下，親吻著，摸著並感受著觸手們在他們之間滑過，開始上下搓動著他們的性器。那感覺是那麼地好，那麼地強烈又那麼地超現實，一切有如伊格西所夢想過。小克克不停地慫恿著更多，伊格西不得不同意他。他想要更多。

他們倆都想要所有一切。

梅林的嘴覆在他的脖子上，舔去那上頭的水，舔著那上頭的觸手，小克克收緊了他們兩人老二上的抓握，加快了搓動的速度。伊格西先到了，梅林很快地也加入他。

**好耶耶耶耶耶耶。我們留下他。我們的，不是房間的，我們的。**

「你知道那不是這樣運作的，」梅林責備道，他的額頭靠在伊格西肩膀以及一條觸手上。「我屬於那房間，屬於你們全部。而你屬於我。」

伊格西想著或許，在這裡在水底下，在這一個高潮之後，或許他有了個答案。「梅林，你是誰？」

「我是眾星是虛無，什麼都是什麼都不是。」

**從來不是什麼都不是。總是什麼都是。家**

「你是人類嗎？」

「是，」梅林看著他。「我是血與肉與精液是念頭是感受。我必須是。否則那無法運作的。」

「什麼東西無法運作？」水停掉了，伊格西懊惱地大叫：「不！搞什麼！」

「定時器，用了太多水時就會啟動，」梅林笑出聲。「我有點把這系統設計的太好了。」

「梅林，你是誰？」

「你的軍需官。你的男朋友。你的朋友。」

「你原本那麼接近了，你就不能告訴我嗎？」伊格西親吻他，在梅林親了回來時鬆了口氣。那一切不只是因為水。小克克將他們纏近一個緊緊的擁抱。「你還看得見他嗎？感覺得到他嗎？」

「像是做夢，」梅林說，當他退開時，伊格西能看見記憶已開始溜走，在他腦中轉變。梅林扶著他讓兩人都站起來，然後把他們一起用放在床上的床單包裹住。「感覺好一點了嗎？」

「好多了。我們不能去沙漠，」伊格西說。

「我從沒計劃過要去那度假，」梅林說。

「很好，」伊格西感覺有些失落，因梅林被強迫遺忘。小克克伸出觸手，撫摸著梅林的臉頰，有那麼一會梅林依偎進那觸摸。「我還可以擁有你嗎？」

「你隨時都可以擁有我，」梅林保證。「你讓我感覺活著，像是完全的凡人。」

「你剛剛說你是人類。」

「是人類(human)不代表是凡人(mortal)，」梅林回答。「凡人擁有很多意義，」他開始將衣服穿上。

伊格西也跟著穿上衣服。「嘿，梅林，那房間現在在哪？」

梅林疑惑地看著他：「什麼房間？」

**哎呀**

伊格西看著他：「不好笑。那房間在哪？梅林。」

梅林聳肩：「我們有很多房間，你是說哪間？」

**超級哎呀**

「我......必須去跟亞瑟談談，」伊格西跑出訓練生臥房，聽著梅林在他身後大喊，問著到底是哪間房間。

 


	8. Chapter 8

伊格西衝向大廳，撞上經過的每一片牆。「糟了，真的糟了。」

**我是說哎呀**

「別想用一聲哎呀呼攏過去，」他不滿地說。他打開亞瑟辦公室的門，大力到弄壞了幾處門軸。「長官，」他粗喘著說，然後看向了他們。「噢，你在忙。」應該是在忙，根據那條狗用鼻尖蹭著帕西佛跨間的模樣。

**我想玩**

「小克克你已經玩過了，而且還弄壞了梅林，所以或許我們就別當個那麼欲求不滿的怪物了好嗎？」伊格西朝探往帕西佛與他的怪物的觸手們戳下。「還記得哎呀嗎？」

「我不喜歡聽見哎呀與梅林出現在同一個句子裡，」帕西佛說著將他的幽靈犬推開，無視後者發出的嗚咽。他拉上褲子拉鍊站了起來：「發生什麼事了。」

「我們呃......找了點樂子後來，那個嘛梅林就......他......你知道的我問他那個......然後他......就哎呀了......我們就跑來這了，」伊格西說。

「那真是非常有幫助的解釋，」帕西佛說，伊格西縮起了肩膀。「讓我試試。你們操了之後，梅林還繼續存在嗎？」

「還在，而且我們沒有操，差不多是用觸手來了場手活？」那條狗吠叫著搖起尾巴地模樣令伊格西微笑。「是的我們會去那房間讓你跟小克克可以一起玩。」他停了下來。「實際上那就是問題所在。當水都退去，當他開始遺忘發生過的事時，我問起了那房間，而他說什麼房間。」

「哎呀，」帕西佛說。

**他懂嘛**

「這比哎呀要更嚴重吧？」伊格西問。「沒有房間要比哎呀嚴重太多了。」

「這個嘛，首先我們需要先釐清你的老二是否讓容納那些人類幻想過最偉大的怪物們、存在於宇宙之間、建構於大霹靂骨幹上的那個房間，消失了。這麼說起來，我們真的需要重新考慮你的任務分配，因為那真是一根不得了的老二。」

**伊格西有著一根超棒的小不拉嘰觸手**

「謝謝你喔親愛的。我不認為我的老二毀滅了那房間。噢老天，如果我的老二真的毀滅了那房間？我們該怎麼辦？」伊格西準備好要陷入恐慌了。他很確定現在是非常好的陷入恐慌的時機。

帕西佛無視了他一會，然後在他的怪物面前蹲了下來。「你想玩你丟我撿嗎？」那狗搖著尾巴舔著帕西佛的臉。「把房間撿回來狗狗。去吧，把房間撿回來。」

伊格西被奔出房間的巨犬撞倒在地，帕西佛把他扶了起來。「你是讓你的怪物幽靈犬去撿無限虛空？」

「你有更好的方法嗎？」

「不，沒有。我是那個或許用他的老二搞壞了世界的男人。」他們跟著那隻狗走出房間，穿過整棟建築，直到一個伊格西甚至不知道它存在的角落裡，黑色的門就在那裡。「噢太感謝了，我的老二沒有摧毀宇宙。」

「如果那真的發生了，想想色情片商們會如何地資助我們個幾十年。」

伊格西看向他：「你瘋了嗎？」

帕西佛微笑：「是啊，感謝你注意到了。」

伊格西低聲笑著打開那扇門。那房間徹底的空曠。他們站到裡頭而什麼事都沒發生。小狗發出嗚咽哀鳴，一根觸手探出來摸了摸牆，但沒有任何怪事發生。

**伊格西**

「我知道，小傢伙，我也快尿褲子了，」他保證道，安撫地把手放到一根觸手上。「這是那房間。我們都知道。這房間從未是空的。」他們倆慢慢地轉過身，但那裡就只有一顆電燈開關。他們倆瞪著它。

「這房間是亮的，但沒有一盞真正的燈或任何照明，」帕西佛指出。「所以為什麼那裡有開關？」

「你有試過把它關掉或打開嗎？」伊格西問，然後發出一聲顫抖地笑聲，第一次在這房間裡感到恐懼。他莫名地鬆了口氣，看見帕西佛伸向開關的手也顫抖著，關掉了那開關。那房間暗了下來。那是伊格西從未體驗過的黑暗，他無法想像得出的真正的黑暗。他抱住自己，在小克克也抱回來時放鬆了下來。

「準備好了嗎，」帕西佛低聲說。他聽起來近在咫尺，他聽起來無法描述的遠。他撥動開關，黑暗慢慢地流出房間，光亮重新出現。

而房間中央有著一張沙發與一座充氣泳池。「太棒了，」伊格西走過去坐了下來。小克克伸出好幾條的觸手，揮進那水中。那狗吠叫著縮小成伊格西所看過最小的尺寸後跳進那給小寶寶玩的小小的泳池。「房間，你還好嗎？」

_重新讀取中，請勿關閉我們的電源，更新讀取中。重新讀取中，請勿關閉我們的電源，更新讀取中_

「看起來你的老二沒毀滅掉什麼，只是讓系統過熱了，」帕西佛笑出聲來。「我必須指出這是第二次了，你的老二改變了一些事情。」

「我不會幫你拍小黃片的，」伊格西說。四周的牆面不再是白色的了。它們不是任何顏色，它們是所有顏色。「看起來我們開始重新上線了。」一道聲音響起。「房間是發出了舊款Windows的開機音效嗎？」

這次是一陣刺耳的尖銳聲響。「老天，那聽起來像是撥接。太可怕了。」

「我不記得撥接，」伊格西說。

「咬我啊，」帕西佛說。

伊格西靠過去咬了他脖子。幽靈犬發出哼哼，顯然是在笑。

**我們咬梅林不咬他**

「只是好玩，老兄，我們沒有要上床，」伊格西說。「最多只會像上次在這裡那樣。而且老天啊或許梅林可以加入我們。」

_警告，系統不確定那行為的後果_

「所以，讓梅林真正進到這房間(coming into the room)裡是個壞主意。」

「顯然地，讓梅林到(coming)是個壞主意，」帕西佛指出。那房間開始圍著他們變換起形狀，他們仍在沙發上，但現在那沙發漂浮在太空中，小克克高興地尖叫，滑出伊格西游向星星。幽靈犬在星星之間跳躍。「他們看起來很快樂。一切都會回歸正常的。」

_一切都不會回歸正常的_

「太棒了，真是太棒了。我的老二真的弄壞了什麼。」伊格西癱倒在椅子裡閉上眼睛。他感激帕西佛給他的擁抱。「你不該給我一個怪物的！」他對著房間大喊。「你應該要知道我就是一坨垃圾，不該給予我最好的朋友。」

**我是你最好的朋友？**

「噢閉嘴啦，你知道我愛你小傢伙，」伊格西回答。

_小傢伙？_

「咬我啊，別想拿這取笑我。」

_咬我啊，別想拿這取笑我_

「讚，看來事情回到正軌上了，」帕西佛看向伊格西。「系統需要重新開機。你用你的熱情讓它過熱了。」

「你把這事看的太好笑了。」

「如果我不那麼做，我會嚇壞的，」帕西佛說。他環顧房間：「那危險嗎？他們兩個操上？」

_那危險嗎，他們兩個操上_

「這問法不對，」一分鐘後帕西佛開口。他靜靜地望著嬉戲著的怪物們。「那危險嗎？他們倆愛上？」

「我們沒－」伊格西無法說完，因為如果此時此刻他沒愛上梅林，他知道總有一天會的。愛上那男人是無可避免的必然。無論他是什麼。

_我們不知道_

他們的怪物們因全然的震驚而停下了嬉戲。

**你總是知道**

「你嚇壞小克克了，噢這真是太精彩了。你建構了梅林而你不知道如果他愛上某著帶著你們怪物其中一員的人會發生什麼事？」伊格西站了起來，在星星之間來回跺起步來，小心注意著腳下永遠有著一顆星星，他不認為他會樂見自己如果沒踩好而摔落。「你創造了他。」

_他創造了我們_

「嗚呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」伊格西大叫。「這全都說不通啊。」每一次他覺得自己接近答案時規則總又改變。

「雞與蛋，」帕西佛說。

「啥？」伊格西看向他。

「先有誰？」

「雞，」伊格西說。

「蛋，」帕西佛回道。

**都是。都不是**

「噢，」伊格西說，明白了。「是梅林創造了房間，又或是房間創造了梅林？沒有絕對的答案，因為那他媽的全是坨混亂。但他是人類。」

_他是人類_

「但那可以代表很多事，」伊格西說。「人類的框架，但他承裝著無垠。」他就快把一切兜到一塊了。「他稱自己是個構成。所以你構成了他。創造了他去承載這房間。但他自己創造了這房間本身。像是這真正的空間－它存在是因為他。」

_我們存在是因為他_

「虛空，怪物們，一直都在。他一直都在。他們在，他從不在。操我恨玄學，」帕西佛說。「他的存在令怪物們變得真實。而不只是存在於神話。但他會存在只因為怪物們存在，因為宇宙之間的這空間存在。」

「他說，與我在一起令他感覺像是凡人。如果他不再只是個擁有人類軀殼的構成，而是徹底的凡人，真正意義上的人類呢？會發生什麼事？」伊格西問。

_我們不知道。他以前從來沒有過他對你的感覺，對小克克的感覺_

**他愛我。我是特別的**

幽靈犬發出嗚咽。「他也愛你，小狗，」帕西佛保證。「他只是用不同的方式愛你。朋友的方式。」

「某種意義上他是他們的爸爸，但又不是。他們的存在是因為他？」伊格西搖搖頭。「我恨這個。」

_我們愛這個。我們恨這個_

「你會建議伊格西遠離梅林嗎？」

**不不不不不不不不**

_不不不不不不不不_

「因為每一個人都值得擁有人生。每一個人都值得擁有愛。我們給予過小克克的，給予過那黑狗的，梅林也都值得。操他的他值得被崇拜。以前從沒有人這麼做過，因為你們建構了一名人類，但你們建構好使這一切存在，於是建構出一個搞砸的人類，嚇尿大部分的人的人類。噢，他也一樣！」伊格西眨了眨眼，覺得自己成功把一切串到一塊了。「真正的完全的性愛，將給予他怪物們所需要的人類的生命與靈魂。而你們不知道那將會造成什麼結果，將會發生什麼。但你們想要，為了他。因為你們愛他。」

_因為我們愛他_

「好吧好吧，」伊格西說。「我需要操梅林，或是讓他操我，為了不管是毀壞或是創造宇宙。但不管怎樣，是時候了，對嗎？」

_是時候了，對_

「就跟你說了，你的老二有魔法，」帕西佛說。

「別給我壓力了，」伊格西低頭看向那小克克四處暢游著的黑色空間。多條觸手往上探向他，伊格西深吸了口氣。「那會是墜落還是飛升？」

「跳了才知道，」帕西佛說。

_跳_

**跳**

伊格西彎曲膝蓋，跳進虛空，跳進小克克的觸手中，黑犬的叫聲迴盪在寂靜中。他感受著小克克包裹住他，然後他們砰地一聲落到了房間的地上，現在是個完美的普通的儲物櫃了，到處都沒帕西佛的影子。「我們墜落了多久？」

**我們在飛**

「好吧，那麼，我們去勾引梅林吧？」

**我們應該要去**

「擁有一根魔法老二，不像人們以為的那麼令人興奮，」伊格西說。

**嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻**

伊格西翻了個白眼，他們出發尋找梅林。

 


	9. Chapter 9

梅林不在他的辦公室裡，也不在健身室。不在射擊場，不在大宅裡任何一處能找得到他的地方。而伊格西也不知道那男人確切住在哪裡。但他知道誰應該會知道。那個他這陣子一直無視的人，因為他害怕那人到底有多瘋狂。但該是時候面對現實了。

伊格西回到倫敦，前往哈利的房子。他敲了敲門，感覺好尷尬。屋內沒人回應，於是他又敲了一遍。他發誓他有聽見有人移動的聲音，於是決定操的管他的，撬開了鎖。對於一名金士曼的房子來說那真是一個狗屎般的爛鎖。「哈利，是我，別進入探員的殺戮模式，好嗎？」

他不喜歡迎接他的那片靜默。

「哈利？」他把一樓檢查了一輪但一個人都沒有。那房子聞起來陳舊污濁，像是好幾個月沒開過窗。他上了樓，而哈利在他的辦公室裡，就只是盯著那片空白的牆面看著。

等等。

伊格西輕輕地進到那房間，然後看著。那些頭版新聞都被撕掉了，有些被撕的徹底，有些只是被撕破。「噢，哈利。真的很對不起。」

「為了什麼？」哈利的手中拿著一只酒杯，聞起來不是很好，帶著跟那房子一樣的腐舊氣味。「沒有什麼好對不起的。」

「有很多，」伊格西說。他走了過去，把酒杯從哈利手中拿開。「紅酒？」

「那撫慰我體內的東西，」哈利回答。他把酒杯拿了回去，一飲而盡。他放開手讓它落到地上，化為碎片。伊格西意識到那裡頭有著好多的玻璃碎片。

**他正在崩壞中。他需要那房間**

有那麼一會他徹底忘了梅林的事，因為小克克是對的。「哈利我們需要把你帶去大宅。我們需要把你帶進那房間。」

哈利驚恐地看向他。「然後給予她更多的力量？你瘋了嗎？她是瘋狂的。」

**超他媽的瘋狂。她需要操一場。我之前錯了**

「哇喔，好吧我沒期待過這個。」

「什麼？」哈利問。

「我的傢伙承認他錯了。」伊格西坐到哈利腿上，小克克發出抗議的聲響。「只是擁抱小傢伙。哈利與他體內的東西需要一個擁抱。」

「你的怪物是小的嗎？」哈利皺眉。「等等，我怎麼有辦法告訴你我體內帶著的是一名女人？」

「梅林已經分享過那資訊了，」伊格西說。「我猜如果他分享了，又或是我的怪物分享了，我就能持有那份資訊？」伊格西捧著哈利的臉。「我很抱歉我令你失望了。」

「你為什麼沒有選擇我？」

「我的怪物告訴我你與你的怪物是如何的，如何不適合那份工作。因為她令他害怕，而我的小傢伙很少會那麼害怕。」伊格西看著哈利的臉，試著把一切拼到一塊。「但她並沒有那麼嚇人。」

「不，她很嚇人，」哈利低聲說。「我能感覺得到她的指甲抓耙著我的腦袋。抓耙著我的靈魂。而我很害怕。紅酒能讓她安靜下來。但她一直想要一直想要。」

**那麼就給她吧**

「那麼或許你應該要把她需要的給她，」伊格西建議。「你讓她幾乎完全出來了，讓她嚐到這世界的滋味，然後就只是把她給跩了回去。那是她抓耙的理由。他們不......」他必須想個能讓哈利理解的說法。「你當初看到了我的潛力，對吧？」

「那從你體內閃耀而出，」哈利的雙手放在伊格西腿上。「你因那潛力扣人心弦。」

「而我看見他們的潛力。我們的怪物的潛力。當你徹底地解開他們的束縛，他們不會奪走主權，哈利。他們就只會成為你的一部分。」

「而你付出了什麼好讓出空間給他們？」

**沒有你不想失去的**

伊格西意識到那回答有多正確。「讓我的怪物徹底自由？我失去了原本遏止我自己去愛人的東西。我遏止自己，知道嗎？因為過去每一個人都會傷害我。」

「我傷害了你。」

「你傷害了我，但現在我抱著你。我可以咬帕西佛因為他說咬我啊。我可以說我愛梅林，不用害怕有誰會利用那點來傷害我。我的傢伙佔走的空間？我以前不想要它們，但沒有辦法讓它們離開。最討厭的是現在我開始可以接受冷水澡了，並且不能去沙漠。而後面那項？不是什麼大損失。」伊格西靠在哈利身上，緊緊地抱著。他能感覺到小克克的觸手們也伸了出來抱住哈利。他發誓他也能聽見從哈利體內傳出的音樂，一道誘惑人的拉扯。那在向他乞求想要性愛。「抱歉，我的老二大致上屬於梅林了，」他說。

「我不怎麼想要你的老二，」哈利說。

「不是你，是你的怪物。她想要老二。你應該考慮一下進去那房間然後操她。」

哈利在他底下僵住了。「我不能。你錯了。她是不可控的。」

**無關控制。是關於愛**

「哈利你會把你自己撕成碎片，會毀了你自己的。就考慮一下好嗎？」伊格西溫柔地吻了他一下，小克克收緊觸手。「同時呢，我想要你去洗個澡，然後我會把這團亂整理乾淨。」

伊格西拉著哈利一起站了起來。「我們來把你整理好，然後我要去找梅林然後操他。」

「有點太多資訊了，」哈利說。「而且為什麼你需要找他，他永遠都會在你需要他時出現。」

「蛤？」

「如果你找不到他，代表你還不夠需要他。」哈利閉起眼睛，只是站在原地。很快地他們聽見奔跑的腳步聲。

「哈利，」梅林大口喘著。「哈利，怎麼了？」他看了眼那男人。「噢，哈利。」

「我沒辦法，梅林，」哈利說。「我沒辦法。」

「好吧，」梅林走了過來，把手按到哈利的心口上：「我的女孩，請讓他休息一會吧，會找到辦法的。我保證。」看起來就像有份重量從哈利身上卸下，他看起來輕盈了一些。「好了，她會睡一會。」

「謝謝。我想我應該回去辦公室了。」

「太好了。帕西佛，嗯，亞瑟，想要跟你談談，關於你的未來。」哈利捏了下梅林的肩膀後前去沐浴。梅林環顧了一圈房間。「操，他真搞得一團亂。」

「房間？還是他？」伊格西反問。

「這就是問題的所在了不是嗎？」

「我本來在找你，」伊格西往梅林靠近了一點。「找不到你。」

「到最後我總是會被找到。」

伊格西笑了出來。「梅林，我們需要讓哈利振作起來，不過在那之後，你願意來我的住處，好讓小克克與我可以操你操到你不記得自己的名字嗎？」

「我沒有名字。」

「好吧，我們可以操你操到你找到個名字？」

梅林對他微笑。「好，我想該是時候了，是嗎？」

小克克的觸手從伊格西體內傾瀉而出，緊緊地纏住梅林。

**我的**

「我的，」伊格西說，拉低梅林的頭索取一個吻。

「我的，」梅林對著他們倆說。

他們清理起房間，期待著當他們做完之後將會發生什麼事。

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

「所以......」伊格西換著腳上的重心。「我們到了，我的公寓。」

「感覺有點潮濕，」梅林說。

「我開了三台冷風加濕機。小克克喜歡，」伊格西聳肩。

**空氣中的水很棒。現在快脫衣服**

「真不浪漫啊，我親愛的，」梅林說。

**他先叫我他親愛的**

「這要糾纏我一輩子了，」伊格西咕噥，但還是撫摸著滑出他體外的觸手。「未來幾十年，他總會有一次先叫我他親愛的。」

梅林往他靠近了一些。「已經想到幾十年後了？」

「操的為什麼不？當然除非我們今晚就摧毀了整個宇宙。梅林，你記得那房間嗎？」

「我當然記得那房間了。現在在西翼的二樓，」梅林哼了一聲。「我怎麼可能忘記那房間？」

「因為，」伊格西阻止不了自己的嘴巴：「我的老二有魔法。」

**老兄(Dude)**

「好吧第一，小克克你不准說老兄。永遠，不准，」伊格西命令道。「還有第二，是啊我不該那麼說的。但公平的說，顯然地摸我的老二讓你忘了那承載無線虛空的房間的存在。所以你知道的，魔法老二。」伊格西垂下頭，小克克的其中一根觸手給他了一個乖乖喔拍拍。

「公平的說，比起僅僅因為你老二的參與，更有可能是高潮造成的，」梅林表示。

**小不拉嘰觸手造成的。靠著我的幫忙**

「這話題必須停止，」伊格西哀求。「因為那真的開始破壞興致了。」

**脫光**

「你的意見很好，寶寶。因為如果我們將在今晚毀滅宇宙，那麼就讓它好好毀滅。」

**讚～～～～～～**

「別再慫恿他了！」伊格西說著拍開試圖扒下他衣服的小克克。「我可以自己來。」

「或是你可以讓我來？」

伊格西放下手，梅林開始慢慢地解開他的襯衫。梅林的雙手緩慢地移動著，幾乎謹慎。伊格西不想用害怕形容。當每一顆鈕扣從通口脫出，他的手指愛撫過從隙縫中裸露的肌膚。輕柔地，猶疑地觸摸。

「我們是你的，你知道的，」伊格西告訴他。「不管今晚過後將發生什麼或不發生什麼，我們都是你的。」

**永遠，嘻嘻嘻嘻**

「你沒那麼老我親愛的，我能記得有你之前的事，」梅林說。「比你在海床上還瘋狂的那些時候。」

**你最喜歡我**

「噓，不能讓你朋友們知道，」梅林解開了最後一顆鈕扣，他的手放在伊格西下腹，半透明的觸手們從那湧出。「我摯愛的。」他直視著伊格西雙眼。「我摯愛的。讓我們把這一切結束嗎。」

伊格西搖搖頭：「不，我們讓這一切開始。」

**就讓小不拉嘰觸手出來啦**

梅林掐了觸手一下。「別那麼沒耐性。這很重要。」

伊格西把襯衫脫下，小克克抬起一根觸手摸上梅林的臉，當梅林親吻那條附肢時他能感覺到傳來的快樂。「今晚沒有水，你怎麼能那麼清楚地聽見與看見他？」

「因為今晚有魔法。在這公寓裡有位男人去世了，一整個禮拜沒人發現。一對婚姻在那破裂。一雙姐妹時常爭吵，而當其中一人離開去了美國之後另一人感到悵然失落。一個住在這公寓裡的孩子不再相信聖誕老人。然後在這公寓裡，一名男人，一隻怪物，以及一個構成落入愛河，改變了一切。」

「那是我們嗎？」

「還能是別人嗎？」

**不能**

伊格西與小克克同時將梅林拉向自己。「我們今晚要操你，可以嗎？改天晚上你可以任意摧毀我。但今晚－」

「我知道，」梅林保證。「我想要。」

梅林慢慢地翹起嘴角，有那麼瞬間，他的雙眼是盛滿虛空裡的星星的黑色。「我想要你讓我感覺是個凡人。」

伊格西往前靠去，咬上梅林的唇，小克克的觸手們鑽進他毛衣底下。「不，今晚，我們讓你是個凡人。」在小克克的幫忙之下毛衣在瞬間被推過梅林的頭頂，伊格西飛快地對付著那些襯衫鈕扣，但快不過小克克解決皮帶並把褲子與內褲脫下的速度。一條觸手捲上梅林的老二。

**我的**

「是是，等等操他的人是我，所以你愛怎麼玩就怎麼玩。」雖然那麼說，但伊格西真的很想吸它。管他的，小克克可以分享的。伊格西跪到地上：「一起，」伊格西要求。

**那你也要讓我一起**

「他當然會了，」梅林哄道，手指插入伊格西的髮間。「也讓我吸，寶寶。」伊格西往上看去，看見一條觸手移向梅林的嘴邊，當它按上那雙嘴唇時，伊格西將梅林的老二一吞到底。快感的迴圈是那麼地強烈，舌頭上的重量令他感到快樂，而他同時能感覺到小克克在梅林把那條觸手吞進喉嚨時無法維持協調的動作。伊格西沿著那柱身長度來回移動，那完美地填滿了他的嘴，只讓他的下巴感到一點點的疼痛。

**床**

「我同意那計畫，」梅林附和，他的雙手扯著伊格西的頭髮令他站起。伊格西這才意識到自己還穿著褲子，小克克只猴急要把梅林脫光。他在梅林躺進床裡時脫去剩餘的衣物，觸手朝四處延展開來。他站在原地，看著那條觸手回到梅林嘴中，另一條纏上他的老二。他由著他們兩個一會，因為他們值得那些，而且媽的，看著梅林在小克克的觸摸下展開無比絕倫。兩條加入的觸手將他雙腿推開，伊格西走向抽屜拿出潤滑時一條觸手按上了梅林的洞口。

「小心點，」伊格西說。

**我擊碎世界，不是你們兩個**

「我愛你小傢伙，」伊格西對他的怪物說。他走上前，跪到了梅林腿間。「你讓他舒服。我來負責這個。」小克克的觸手們蜂擁而上，遍佈梅林的肌膚，令他躁動，令他咒罵。光芒不該就那麼地從他身上射出但又是那麼的應該。

伊格西潤滑了一根手指，在梅林的穴口上慢慢地打著圓。他的另一隻手放在梅林腿上，手指微微地摳入了肉中。他喜歡梅林如何地喘息著喊著他名字。

**還有我的名字**

梅林說出了一個單字，用著伊格西不認得的語言，但小克克打了個顫，蠕動著的觸手們往外探出到伊格西不在水中時最遠的距離。梅林幾乎被它們給完全覆蓋，但有幾根移向伊格西，開始搓揉著他的老二與背部。伊格西的手指推入梅林，然後他意識到那不怎麼是自己的動作，而是小克克在控制他的手。「我知道該怎麼用手指操男人，小克克。」

**幫忙**

「那很貼心，你想幫忙，」梅林說完後把一根觸手放回嘴裡，熱切地吸了起來。伊格西認為那主意不賴，於是把一根摸著他的背的觸手帶進嘴裡吸吮。

**讚～～～～～**

伊格西幾乎被那些感受擊暈，他的，小克克的，甚至梅林的。全都同時湧了進來，令人迷失在感官中。他與小克克一起移動著手指，進出著梅林，在打算加入第二根手指時他停了下來：「梅林，可以吧，如果小克克也一起進到你裡面？」

**我已經在他裡面了**

「嘴巴跟屁股是兩回事，」伊格西說。「而且不管梅林想要什麼還是不想要什麼，我們都會照做的。對吧？」那頭古老又巨大的怪物悶悶不樂的咕噥回應令伊格西偷偷發笑。

梅林的手往下穿過覆蓋他身軀的重重觸手，把伊格西的手與纏繞在前者上的觸手往自己的屁股推去。然後他收回手，撫摸著那條用吸盤吸吮著他一邊乳頭的觸手。

伊格西潤滑了觸手，慶幸那是較小的觸手之一，他的手指與觸手一同推入了梅林。「操，」伊格西呻吟。

**操～～～～～～～**

梅林含著觸手發出無法辨別的聲響，拱起身體迎向他們共同的觸碰。很難說清楚那是他還是覆蓋著他的觸手們在扭動。但顯然他很快樂，小克克也很快樂，而那令伊格西如發狂般的快樂。他們一同進出著梅林，伊格西咒罵出聲，小克克在他老二上的抓握因興奮而變得有些過緊，小小的吸盤們貼上他的表皮然後扯開。

「輕點，小傢伙，」伊格西說，他老二上的抓握放鬆了一些。

**爹地喜歡這樣**

整個房間都凍住了。「噢我的老天，克拉肯，那個操他媽的神話與傳說中的生物，有爹地癖。」

**不是操他媽，是操他爹地。這才符合定義**

伊格西控制不住從他口中發出的笑聲。他笑得那麼大力，不得不把手指從梅林體內抽出好按著床把自己撐住，但他還是沒能撐住，摔到了梅林與所有的觸手上繼續笑個不停。觸手們四散開來，於是現在梅林與伊格西肌膚相貼，被半透明的附肢們包裹著。觸手甚至退出了他們的嘴，讓他們能夠親吻，而伊格西忍不住再次發笑。「你嚐起來有鹹水味。」

「給觸手口活就會這樣，」梅林回答。他的雙眼仍然閃耀著承裝銀河的黑。那應該要很嚇人的，要不是那同時也真他媽的超辣。伊格西吻上梅林的下巴與脖頸，然後開始往下移向他的胸膛。

「哇喔小克克！」當一根沾著潤滑的觸手按上後穴時伊格西驚叫。「給點警告。」

**警告，現在要操你們兩個了**

當觸手推入他們時，梅林與伊格西同聲咒罵，伊格西將雙唇壓上梅林胸口：「我能感覺到你的心，」伊格西低喃，他抵著梅林搖擺著臀，小克克在他體內進出。「你的心他媽的那麼的人類，寶貝。」

「當然了那就是設計成－」

伊格西搖搖頭：「不。你的心。那是 _人類的_ 。它愛的方式？那絕不可能是建構的出來的。那只會是由某人承載。那是人類的，梅林。」

「我叫什麼名字？伊格西。」

「梅林，」伊格西回答，然後感覺到他底下的梅林似乎黯淡了一些。他想知道自己說錯了什麼。但梅林喘息著拱起身壓向他，他們的老二在小克克撐開他們時相互摩擦。那頭怪物八成找到梅林的前列腺了。

「再來，」梅林說。

「再給他更多，小克克。」

**給他所有**

「是啊，真是好的開始，」伊格西沿著梅林的胸口一路向下吻去，在梅林腿間找了個位置，推開觸手後吸吮起梅林的老二。他嚐起來是鹽水與皮膚，是黑暗，是每一次他離開那房間時嘴中的味道。

「操我，」梅林乞求，他的臀向上推去，噎住了伊格西。伊格西吐出梅林的老二，往自己老二塗上潤滑。

「小克克，」伊格西撫摸著那條觸手。「換我了，好嗎？」

「一起，」梅林說，伊格西徹底地僵住了。

「梅林......」

「一起，」梅林堅持。

**讚～～～～一起，一切都很讚～～～～～**

「我不想讓你受傷，」伊格西堅持。

「所以小心點，」梅林命令道。「我想要你們兩個一起操進來。那是唯一讓這可行的辦法。」

伊格西再次潤滑了手指，小心翼翼地沿著那老實說挺粗的觸手邊緣塞入。「要這麼做的話我想要是小根的，小克克。你能用最粗的那根操我，但如果我們要一起進入他，那就必須是小根的，這樣公平吧？」

「公平，」梅林同意。他的臀不斷上頂，伊格西敲了敲自己的肚子，一根觸手很快地再次卷上了梅林的老二。

**公平，爹地**

這真是有史以來最詭異的狀況了，但他不準備對此發表任何評論。他與那根觸手慢慢地開拓著梅林，直到伊格西覺得他們要是再不操那男人他就要瘋掉了。粗的那根觸手退出後，一根較細的觸手靠了過來。伊格西仔細地把它和自己的老二上上下下都塗上潤滑。幾根觸手稍微將梅林臀部抬起，細的那根觸手將吸盤們貼上伊格西老二，盡可能地讓他們倆緊靠在一起。「準備好了嗎，梅林？」

此時梅林已說不出話來，只是點了點頭。伊格西扶著自己的老二與小克克的觸手，慢慢地推進梅林的洞口。他們幾乎還沒進入梅林多少，但他自身與小克克間快感的回饋已震耳欲聾。

火上加油的，他屁股裡的那根觸手研磨起他的前列腺。他想要這能延續得久一些。伊格西深吸口氣，開始將自己沒入梅林。他仔細看著梅林，梅林微微地瑟縮了一下，但沒有他預期中的痛苦神情。「你真令我吃驚，」伊格西低聲說。

「說出我的名字，伊格西，」梅林乞求。

「梅林，我愛你。我是那麼的愛你，」伊格西喃喃著，最後一個挺送，他與小克克完全地進入了梅林。那操他的是那麼的緊，觸手搏動著而他顫抖著，梅林眼中的星星們因他們共享的情熱越發明亮。

因他們共享的靈魂。

「拜託，更多，」梅林乞求著。伊格西往後退出，小克克由著他帶領，然後他重新推了進去。小克克跟隨著他推入梅林的節奏加倍力道地戳刺進伊格西。要跟上他們所有的感受根本不可能，梅林把他老二上的觸手扯下，放進自己的嘴裡。而既然小克克已負責固定了他們的身體，伊格西把手握上梅林，開始套弄。

當他們開始迷失在感官中時動作實在無法協調，但一切都感覺那麼的完美。伊格西能聞見海洋，小克克只是含糊低喃著不明的語句，而梅林幾乎就由包裹著那觸手的嘴發著光。伊格西加快了速度，小克克動得更快，梅林就只是承受下他們給予著他的一切。

他放出的光芒是那麼地明亮，幾乎讓人難以直視。

伊格西無法移開目光。

梅林變得更亮，變得更暗。無法理解的最明亮的黑暗。一條虛幻的觸手覆上伊格西雙眼。伊格西能感覺到高潮在累積。那感覺一如往常。那感覺不像他能說得出的任何一切。

梅林一定是放掉了口中的觸手了，因為現在他的呻吟與咒罵都變得清晰，而他的身體在伊格西底下逐漸僵硬。「說出我的名字，伊格西。」

「丹尼爾(Daniel)，」伊格西說。當他的高潮席捲全身時，他在梅林老二上的抓握力道逐漸有如懲罰，當小克克幾乎因那感受爆炸。「丹尼爾，」伊格西啜泣著癱倒在他之上。

當他終於不再只是顧著繼續呼吸而終能思考時，他從梅林身上翻了下來。小克克退回伊格西體內，充滿力量地哼鳴著，唱著一首沒有字句沒有音樂的歌，但仍然，是在唱歌。

伊格西轉過頭看向梅林，梅林的雙眼回復成人類的模樣，看著他。

「我覺得世界還在。」

「沒有世界了，」伊格西說。「就只有這個房間。我們。沒有其他的了。」

梅林輕聲笑著。「那麼你的老二的確有著非常神奇的魔法。」

「就說吧。丹尼爾。」伊格西湊過去吻了他，然後把他們包裹進毯子裡。「太難過了，世界和宇宙就只是這個房間。就只剩下這些了。哭哭。」

「我剛聽見你鄰居沖馬桶的聲音。」

「你幻想出來的，」伊格西信誓旦旦地說，然後打了個呵欠。他窩進梅林懷中。「這裡就只剩下，剩下我們。」

**我們**

「我們，」梅林同意。他們一起陷入沈睡。

  
  


*譯註：Daniel: 凱爾特男子名，意為ruler of the world—世界之主宰


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：  
> 這章算是這個故事的最後一章了。最後的最後一章是後記，實際上是用來開啟這系列的下一個，關於哈利的怪物的故事。

隔天，當他們進到辦公室時，亞瑟正在那等著他們。「嗨呀，」伊格西心情好的不得了。梅林用來叫醒他與小克克的晨間性愛實在令人身心愉悅。「看啊！這世界還在呢。」

「噢，我猜你們沒空看今早的新聞。科學家們都要被不再存在的土星環嚇壞了，想想那對這個太陽系來說到底代表了什麼。」他給了他們一個心照不宣的笑容後拍了拍他的幽靈犬。

「哈囉，小狗，」梅林說。當那隻狗撲上他時他露出微笑。

「而他顯然能看得見我們的生物了，」帕西佛補上。「土星沒有土星環，所有的手錶都差了三分鐘，而他能看見我們的怪物。」

伊格西刷白了臉：「土星環沒了？可是黛西都說它們是土星的呼拉圈，它們不能不見！！！」

**嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻**

「你他媽的在耍我是嗎？長官？」伊格西怒瞪著那男人。

「手錶的事是真的。時間似乎消失了三分鐘。真想知道那三分鐘是發生什麼事了？」帕西佛翹起嘴角。「我猜那是個了不起的三分鐘，有辦法在那段時間裡吃掉這整個星球的存在。」

伊格西能感覺得到自己的臉漲滿紅色。

「我的名字是丹尼爾，」梅林抬頭看向帕西佛，但仍摸著幽靈犬的頭。「給予像我這樣的一個構成名字，同時一個高潮？那就是原因。」

「丹尼爾，很榮幸認識你，」帕西佛對他露出誠摯地笑容。他用喜愛的目光看著自己的狗。「感謝你賜予我的朋友。」

「是，也不是，」梅林回答。

「寶貝，你能至少稍微解釋一下嗎？因為那完全說不通，」伊格西說。一條觸手卷上他的手臂，當它愛撫著他的臉頰時他無意識地磨蹭回去。

**那完全說得通**

「對我們來說，那說得通，寶寶，」梅林柔聲說。「因為那就是我們。而他們才剛被扔進這一切。那對我們來說說得通是因為那是我們的一部分。」

**我是他的一部分。**

「你是，寶寶。而你是我的一部分。」幽靈犬發出聲響。「你也是我的一部分。」

**他的小不拉嘰觸手是我的。你去跟找你人類的比較不小的觸手。**

梅林上下打量了帕西佛一眼。「好喔。」

「喂，好什麼好，」伊格西叫道。

那狗丟下他們，飛快地跑回帕西佛那，頂了頂他的胯下。「晚點，」帕西佛向他保證。「你比較喜歡梅林還是丹尼爾？」

「工作時梅林，」梅林回答。

「好，」帕西佛望著他：「梅林，房間在哪裡？」

「就在它一向都在的地方，在它一直都會在的地方，我的辦公室。」梅林說完走向走廊。

「我猜我們該跟上去？」伊格西說。

「這將會非常有趣的，」帕西佛結論道。「你的老二讓世界失去了三分鐘，伊格西。」

「如果我說我有點驕傲是不是不太對？」

「是我的話我會驕傲的，」帕西佛說。

「你實在跟我想像中的樣子非常不一樣你知道嗎。」

「人們通常不會是你想像的模樣。」帕西佛往走廊裡走去，他的幽靈犬悠哉地跟在他身旁，小克克伸出觸手抓住那搖擺著的尾巴。

「那倒是沒錯。」伊格西看著在前面走著的梅林，想著他們什麼時候能回到床上。當梅林走過他平常待的那空間時伊格西皺起眉：「梅林你辦公室到啦。」

「不，那是我工作的地方，」梅林說。

「那不是一樣嗎？」

「不完全，」梅林回答。再經過了三個門之後他停下腳步。黑色的門就在那，但現在它還佈滿了星星。梅林把手放了上去。「我從來不被允許進入。有那麼久的時間，最久的時間，我一直認為那是因為我不夠資格，而我想我的確是不夠資格。」

**爹地不**

幽靈犬嗚咽哀鳴。

梅林對著他們微笑，老天啊伊格西好愛那麽做的他。「那沒有錯，」他說，「我之前還沒準備好。因為房間與我是兩體又是相同。房間是無人能理解的而我是悖論。我承載一切又一無所有。而現在我承載了一個名字。是時候打招呼了。」他的手仍握在門把上，伊格西幫著他轉開門把，他們走進房間，三人一起。

梅林環顧四周。「這裡看起來像是個圖書館。我喜歡圖書館。」

_我喜歡圖書館_

「這就是那個白目的無限虛空的聲音，」伊格西悄聲說。「小克克都從那裡學來的。」

**嘿**

_嘿_

「哈囉，老媽，」梅林走上前摸了摸幾本書。

_哈囉，老爸_

「我永遠都不會搞明白這個，」伊格西說。

「我懂，」帕西佛回答。

「你搞得懂？」

帕西佛哼了一聲。「不，一點都不懂，但看看他現在有多快樂。」帕西佛比了比。幽靈犬正繞著圈圈，小克克從伊格西體內淌流而出，尋找著水。

梅林從書架上抽出本書。「海底兩萬里，」他說著翻開了書頁。他動了下書本，水從紙張間灑而出。「好好享受。」小克克尖叫著衝進水底。梅林把書擺到桌上，伸手探向另一本。「狐狸與獵犬。」他從那本書裡抽出一根骨頭，扔給那條快樂地追上去的狗。「噢我真希望我所有的孩子都在這。」

_我真希望我所有的孩子都在這_

「他們會的，」帕西佛向他們保證。「是時候了。所有的金士曼都該放手了。好去擁抱。我們需要對你們所給予我們的懷以更大的感激。」他走向牆邊，親吻其中一本書。

整個房間響起咯咯地笑聲，令伊格西瑟縮了一下。他幾乎能看見那些牆面在臉紅。真怪，明明沒有任何東西改變，那仍然是一間圖書館。我是說如果你忽略掉窗外的景色。

他真的習慣那無限虛空了。他不知道那到底是好事還是壞事。

帕西佛走向梅林，親吻他。「謝謝你的存在如贈禮，謝謝其他你所贈與我們的一切。」他的舌頭推入了梅林的嘴，而伊格西毫無抱怨。他感覺到帕西佛正藉由那個吻給予梅林更多的一點人性。「你的生日是十一月二十四號。」

「真高興能知道？」梅林親吻帕西佛的額頭。

_真高興能知道_

梅林從書架上挑出另一本書，大聲地唸：「一開始，什麼都沒有。」

_一開始，只有我們_

「神說，要有光。」

_我們說，要有希望_

「神說－」

_我們說_

梅林微笑：「我們說，要有活生生的夢。於是我們誕出太陽與星辰，銀河與怪物。」

「你們什麼時候創造出人類的？」伊格西問。

梅林捧住他臉頰。「不是那樣的親愛的，這就是你所沒能理解的，雖然你在這之前比任何人都要更接近過。人類什麼的並不存在。」

「我們於此皆為瘋狂，」帕西佛驚嘆道。

「我不懂，」伊格西承認。

小克克從屬於他的書頁中浮出。

**不你懂。隱藏的深度。足夠承托我的空間。我們摧毀世界**

「噢，」伊格西不知道這理解令他感到高興亦或傷悲。「你們沒有創造人類因為人類不存在。你們創造怪物。到頭來我們皆為怪物。」

「是啊，」梅林應道。「美妙的，不可能的怪物。讓我聽聽你的嗥叫。」

伊格西閉上雙眼，對著那圖書館放聲大叫。他大叫著，直到聲嘶力竭倒入梅林懷裡，小克克纏繞包裹住他們。當他睜開眼睛時他看不見帕西佛，但那圖書館延展至無限，有著大量的空間給英格蘭黑犬玩你丟我撿。

梅林的雙眼再次漆黑著溢滿星辰。

「這模樣很適合你，」伊格西低聲說，沒有力氣發出更大的聲音。他抬起頭吻上梅林：「你的姓是安文。」

「是嗎？」

「總有一天會是的，」伊格西保證。他啃咬著梅林的喉嚨，下一秒他們落到了地面上，小克克從書頁中跳出，開始拉扯著脫掉他們的衣服。梅林的指甲刮過地板，整個房間顫動了起來。「讓我們讓這世界再多失去個幾分鐘。」

「就讓我們這麼做吧，」梅林同意。整個房間隨著梅林與伊格西的身體一同搏動，小克克圍繞著他們在他們之間，而當梅林的精液灑落在地時，一片帶有水池的樹林圍繞著它們長出。「神說那是好的，然後安息，」梅林打著呵欠說。

_我們說性愛超棒的，然後安息_

**我們說小不拉嘰觸手們畢竟值得些什麼，然後安息**

「而我們說，看看我們是如何去愛，如何在吐息間將生命與靈魂注入彼此。看看我們能做到什麼並驚嘆。然後我們睡他媽的午覺，」伊格西接著說。他緊緊地環抱著梅林。「這房間是你希望的嗎寶貝？」

「當我有你的時候誰還關心什麼房間？」梅林蹭進他懷中，睡著了。

_當我們有你的時候誰還關心_

**我關心**

「是啊，我也關心，」伊格西保證。

「我也，」帕西佛附和。他手中拿著他的衣物，他的幽靈犬跑過來靠著梅林躺下。「嗯，午覺。讚。」他也躺了下來，他們全都一起睡著了。

當他們醒來時他們仍在房間裡，而它看起來仍像是個圖書館。但那裡頭有著低聲嗡鳴，不一樣了。就像待機模式。等待著被需要。等待著被渴望。「謝謝你們選中我，」伊格西輕聲說。

 _謝謝你們選中我_ 對他輕聲回答。

一條觸手纏繞上他的手腕。

**謝謝你們選中我**

「謝謝你們選中我，」梅林加入。

「謝謝你們選中我，」帕西佛說。他們全都看向了他。「是啊我了解對你們來說這是個浪漫的還是宇宙的宣示。但我還是感謝被選中成為亞瑟，還有我目前有著小狗的狀態。」幽靈犬吠了一聲。帕西佛拿起他的衣服。「我就留你們獨處吧。」

他離開了房間，房間為梅林與伊格西披上毯子。

伊格西捧住梅林雙頰。「你討厭紫色。」

「我本來就知道這個了。」

伊格西大笑。「告訴我這裡發生過哪些事。」

「在這個空間中，遠大前程(Great Expectations)被寫出。一名女孩被宣告是女巫，當她真的是女巫並一把火把他們全燒了的時候房間震驚了。有個人被毒殺，有個人成為了真正的怪物。並且在這房間裡，有個古怪的小子看見了真相並去愛，還很可能對一名剛在愛上那古怪小子的瞬間想好該對這個被給予的靈魂怎麼做的被建構出的人類給出永遠的承諾。」

「我最喜歡最後這個。」

「我也是，」梅林說著將伊格西拉向自己給他了一個吻。

_我們也是_

**我也是**

 


	12. Chapter 12

_一週後_

亞瑟坐在圓桌主位，梅林站在他身旁。

蘿西咬住嘴唇：「梅林的眼睛，」她用氣音對伊格西說。

「噢，對，當他開心時就會那樣。看來亞瑟要宣布的內容令他非常開心，」伊格西朝梅林露出大大的微笑，梅林也回以相同的閃耀笑容。梅林雙眼中的星星旋轉流動。「我們正在讓他變得更人類，但嗯那系統有著幾項怪癖。」

「我不懂，」蘿西說。

**你會的**

她朝房間四處張望：「誰說的？」所有人都沈默著，而哈利看起來非常緊繃。大部分的人搖了搖頭。「我聽見了什麼。」

「有趣。」帕西佛揮動手腕，幽靈犬上前去舔了舔蘿西的手臂。她發出驚叫。「你能看見他嗎親愛的？」

「不能。看見什麼？」

「英格蘭黑犬，」帕西佛說。「我摯愛的小狗。我親愛的怪物。」

哈利看向伊格西，再看向帕西佛。「你照伊格西說的做了。你把你靈魂的哪個部分交給你那卑劣的生物了。」

整個房間的人在聽見那道小狗傷心的哀鳴聲時瑟縮了一下。

「我們不對狗兒們刻薄，」帕西佛訓斥。「而我放棄了那些承載我......對特定某些事虛偽地紳士的空間。」

「他的確是個非常令人愉悅又紳士地變態，」伊格西說，帕西佛哼了一聲。

「伊格西那是亞瑟啊，你必須帶著尊重與他說話。」

「聽著，我跟他與他的幽靈犬，和我的小克克，我的小傢伙，我的克拉肯，有過一場幾乎四人行。我想說什麼就說什麼。」

**他有著一條不錯的觸手**

「你太客氣了，」帕西佛伸出手，小克克的一條觸手纏上他的手腕。「我們現在可以說出我們的生物的名字，讓他們稍微具象化，是因為我們回到過那房間裡並讓他們操我們。我建議你們也都那麼做。」整個房間爆發開來，充滿了吵雜地交談聲與大喊。他摸著幽靈犬的頭等待他們平息下來。伊格西的手指追逐著小克克在桌上拍動的觸手，梅林站在原地看著他的手寫板。

「你們一直都在壓抑我的孩子們，」梅林開口，所有的聲音同時停止。「你們從來沒為了他們所給予你們的說聲謝謝。然後你們傷害他們。我希望你們能停下這麼做，拜託，謝謝。」

「孩子？」鮑斯問。

「我由房間所創造。我創造了房間。我是起始與終結。然後我還需要一個中間名。」

「我覺得賽巴斯欽不錯？」蘿西提議。

「嗯......有潛力，但不確定，」梅林回答。

「你說出來的方式不對，」伊格西告訴她。

「你的中間名是賈斯珀(Jasper)，」哈利說。

「哇謝謝，哈利。」

「看，你需要從內心深處知曉梅林的資訊，然後給他，」伊格西解釋。「丹尼爾賈斯珀安文。我喜歡。」

「我也喜歡。」

「如果我讓我的怪物出來，我們全都會死的，」哈利說。

「不，不會的，有很多方法可以與她相處的。你曾給予她其他人不曾給出過的更多的自由。而那滋味讓她渴望的要死。到那房間裡操了她哈利，然後從那掏空你心臟，不斷淌流的恐懼裡解放。」

「失禮了，」哈利說完起身離開圓桌。

「他是要去房間嗎？」蘿西問。「就那樣？因為我還想多談談這個。」

梅林閉上眼睛。「不。哈利正在奔跑。他要逃跑而那將會把他撕裂。」他看向帕西佛：「長官？」

帕西佛看向他的狗。「想玩個遊戲嗎我最親愛的？」

他的狗吠了一聲轉起圈。

**我想玩**

「我們晚點玩些別的，」伊格西搓揉自己的肚子。

「要玩撿回哈利嗎？」帕西問，他的幽靈犬輕吠一聲後變成了兩倍大。「去撿回來，哈利，小狗。」小狗暴風般衝出了房間。「這應該會花點時間。當我處理這事時伊格西你暫代亞瑟。」

「等等，什麼鬼？」

「你最了解與怪物開操以及那個房間。幫助你的同事們。梅林不要再有那種會讓世界的時間消失的高潮了，如果你沒有要把那拍下來營利的話。所有人都給我放點製作寶寶的音樂然後讓小老弟開工。失禮了。」帕西佛離開去追上他的狗與哈利。

梅林看了伊格西一眼，伊格西移進亞瑟的椅子裡。「好吧所以，誰對在一個承裝無限虛空但現在看起來幾乎是個圖書館的房間裡被一隻差不多是幻影的怪物操有問題？」所有人的手都舉了起來，伊格西準備好要陷入驚慌。他感覺到梅林的手放到了他的肩上，小克克的觸手纏繞上他。「好吧，開始吧。」伊格西講解起當他第一次進到那房間後發生過的所有一切。

 


End file.
